Lovino's Last Call
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: Lovino is hiding a secret ever since both Northern and Southern nations become one. Now with his brother, Feliciano, and the "tomato loving bastard", Antonio, slowly start piecing the mystery together, what will happen when the time runs out?- Spamano-
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

_**AN: Hello guys! How you do? I hope well! Well I am here typing a story! A story and not a one-shot nor a role-play story :3 SO I was reading a lot of Spamano and then I found a picture of Lovino in Tumblr and it made me think...and this is what I got!**_

_**Lovino's Last Call**_

_**Spain and S. Italy **_

**xxx**

_**Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst. **_

_**Rated: T (it might change later on)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**_

**xxx**

_**Prologue**_

It isn't that I don't want to be near him, I do actually care about him and I do love him, but it's the fact that I might disappear and sooner then what I expected.

I have always known that something bad would happen sooner or later.

Sadly, I was right.

When both Northern and Southern Italy became one, it began, but it was faint. Throughout the years, it has become more and more difficult to ignore the pain in my chest and the dizziness that come along with the headache, filling me with an empty filling that stays longer as the days drag on.

_"What!" Screamed Feliciano, his eyes soon became teary and his body started to tremble. Ludwig, the potato bastard, only frown but hold onto my little brother as he went into sobs. Antonio just stood there, his face held no emotions as he stared at me with those green eyes I fell in love with, but they were making me worry. _

_Hearing the cries of my brother and the stares both males were giving me, I felt myself fill with even more emptiness and sadness. _

_"Mi dispiace..."_

It isn't my fault that I push everybody away and separates myself from those who truly care about me. It's safer for them, they won't get hurt and it will make it easier for them to move once I disappear...especially _**him. **_

**TBC...?**

_**Translations:**_

_**Italian: I'm sorry - Mi dispiace**_

_**Okay guys, what do you think? Si or no? Should I continue it or put it down? Please review; tell me what you guys think about it**__**…**__**please? -Puppy eyes- **_

_**Anyways I hope your guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed thinking about the plot that will be created in this story (if anybody wants me to continue writing it). Well that is all so arrivederci (Italian: Goodbye)**_

_**P.s. The story will be mostly in Lovino's point of view~! **_


	2. Chapter 1: All'inizio

**_A/N: Hey there people! Here is another chapter :D Thanks you those who added this story to their favorites, following and reviewed the first chapter, it makes me happy! :) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I am kind of scared that I might ruin it...er...well enjoy~! _**

**_Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar errors. _**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy _**

**xxx**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst. _**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**xxx**

**_Capitolo Uno:_**

**_All'inizio_**

It was starting again; the pain in my chest and the feeling of emptiness sweeping me all over again. Closing my eyes I clutched my chest as I try breathing it away while leaning in the cold tiles of the bathroom walls.

I could hear the footsteps of people walking pass the doors, but none ever enter, relieved that no one came in. I didn't want them to see me in this damn state: weak, fragile, and pathetic.

It was only minutes that the pain came and it slowly subsided into nothing, like it never happen in the first place but it left a sign.

The color was drain out of my face, I felt drowsy and every emotion was gone. I felt like a zombie, only wanting to go back home and rest, but I can't thanks to the stupid damn world meeting.

**xx**

I don't think the meeting could have dragged any longer.

Glaring at the American idiota talking in front of everybody, half of the words he spoke were nonsense and others were hardly able to be understandable.

"Lovi~!"

"Shut up you tomato lover!" I told him harshly, trying to make distance from him. I really wasn't in the mood and I really didn't want him around me.

"Aw~, but Lovi I want to hug you~!" Antonio said happily, ignoring what I just said.

Trying to not let the blush creep on my face as I pushed Antonio away from me as he tries hugging me, frowning at the energetic Spaniard, I didn't have any more energy to keep pushing away. So I gave in to his hug letting the blush appear.

"Stupido idiota"

"Awe, Lovi don't say such things." Antonio mutter as he held me tight in his arms, where I felt safe, protected and comfort.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say tomato lover." I muttered back at him as I slightly relaxed in his hug. I really didn't want to insult him but the words formed anyways and left my lips.

Hearing him chuckle, he put his chin on top of my head, holding me tight, "How about we go somewhere after this." He said, his voice was calm and relaxed and not hyper and energetic like he usually has it around me. "Just you and me."

The heat in my cheeks rose even higher as I tried calming my nervous, in which were sending my stomach into explode with many butterflies. "L-like hell I would!" I stuttered trying to come up with a good response. "H-how do I know y-you won't be taking me somewhere stupid." I finished saying as I crossed my arms, now released by his hug. He chuckled. "But Lovi~! It has been a long time since we both went out by ourselves." He pouted. I rolled my eyes, the blush still bright and tainting my cheeks. Huffing at his adorable expression, I slowly nodded my head, "Fine you stupid barstardo!" I said, frowning a bit as my stomach made me queasier and feeling like it was going to explode at any given second. Seeing Antonio smile brightly, he hugged me once more again but more tightly. My face coming face to face with his well-built chest, blushing even harder, I damn this Spaniard for making me blush so much. Smelling in his scent, I really didn't relax so much but let him hug me anyways. It made me feel something.

Something in which I haven't been able to feel due to the attacks,

I felt loved, even though I know that I am always loved by him, but I can't let him get any closer then what he already is, because it fucking scares me that he will find out.

That he will suffer more and I can't let that happen.

Not to Antonio.

No, I will not let it happen even if it means distancing me from everybody even more.

**TBC**

**_Translations:_**

**_Italian: All'inizio - The beginning _**

**_Okay so there it is! What do you think for the first chapter? Is it okay? Good? Or terribly bad? Just tell me, I accept any feedback :) _**

**_Well thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy~! Please review, it will make my day as awesome as Prussia :3 _**

**_Anways for the updates, I am not sure when I will be able to update due to the lack of internet at home so I have to come to the libary and I really don't know when I can come to the libary to update, but even without the internet at home, I will type and type for the chapters, kay? _**

**_Well Adios~ _**


	3. Chapter 2:Le Lacrime Cadono

**_A/N: Hi there people! How you do? I hope well! :D So here is the new chapter~! Yay, well I do hope it is for your liking and that I didn't mess it up...if I did, blame the testing. It isn't even for finals and there is a whole bunch of test. Also, I have been sick, so I had it read and re-edited a couple of times. Sorry for it being short, I will try making the next chapter longer, I promise!_**

**_And thanks to you wonderful people for reviewing and following, it makes my day awesome like Prussia~_**

**_Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar errors. _**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy _**

**xxx**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst. _**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**xxx**

**_Capitolo Due:_**

**_Le Lacrime Cadono _**

It's incredible that a meeting can last for so long but then again for the most part everybody is arguing or fighting with each other instead of getting anything done.

As everybody began leaving the room with their brief cases, I stayed in place. My head was pounding and my vision was blurring. I fucking hated these attacks, I could handle one of them a day, but two in the same day, fuck this shit, and I want some rest.

"Lovi~"

Fuck.

Lifting my head to glare at the happy Spaniard, "What do you want you fucking bastard?" I yelled at him but then groan at the sound of my voice. Feeling more like shit then before, I start standing up not really bothering if Antonio was pouting or not.

"But Lovi, you promise you would go out with me today." He whined. I froze for a bit. I did forget about that, shit. Sighing, I still continued putting away my papers in my brief case. "Fuck...how about this you bastard! Y-you come a-and pick m-me up from my hotel a-and we will go out! Okay you bastard!" I manage to say to him, trying to keep the blush from rising even though I wasn't even facing.

Slamming shut my brief case, rethinking what I just said. 'Damn, did I just fucking say that?'

Unable to see the now happy Spaniard, I mutter to myself and started to leave. "Okay Lovi~, I will see you at your hotel room at eight o'clock." Nodding my head as I pass him, "You better be on time or else there won't be anything." I mutter to him, leaving him to his own happy thoughts about how the date would end.

**xxx**

Closing the door behind me, I closed my eyes letting out an exhausted sigh. "How can this day seem to be taking forever to end?" I mutter to myself, only responded by silence. Shaking my head, I walked towards the small kitchen the hotel room had to offer, placing my brief case on the small table as I grabbed glass of water to drink.

The cold water soothed the dry, tighten throat of mine.

Sighing in relief, a wave of calmness washed over me, a feeling I barely had, that is until I dropped the glass cup. Hearing in the background the sound of shattering, as I stood frozen in spot as the wave of clam left my body and pain stabbing every inch, leaving me to shiver in cold and feeling of emptiness crawling to my chest. Squeezing my thumping heart, my throat soon followed, barely letting any air in. The burning in my lungs reminded me to breath, gasping for air, I fall to my knees. My vision blurred and black spots begin to grow in my sight. Hot salty tears soon begin falling as I let out what seemed a scream. It was in a matter of seconds that the panic attacked me heavily, leaving me more broken and suffering with lack of air and a pounding headache.

Is this the result of me starting to fade? But isn't too soon?

Lying on the cold floor, near the shattered pieces of glass and the cold water now splattered on the titles of the hotel room floor, letting my shivering body position itself in fetal position, as I let my tears fall and the reruns of the many memories of war.

It was only the ending of February and the beginning of March. It was only few weeks before our birthday and these damn attacks are become more and more heavy and out of control.

Muffling my cries with my hand, I felt useless.

Lifeless.

Empty.

Hopeless.

Was the end coming sooner then what I expected, then damn me, I need to start saying goodbyes.

Fuck.

**TBC**

_**Translations:**_

_**Italian: **_**_Le Lacrime Cadono- Tears Fall._**

_**Okay so there it is! A really sad part of Lovino and his annoying and heart breaking attacks. Well next chapter is the date with Mr. Spaniard~**_

_**Tell me what you think soo please review? **_

_**Well,**_ **_Addio, Fino alla prossima. (Goodbye, till next time.)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Emozioni Correre

**_A/N: Yay another chapter that isn't too sad but has a happy vibe to it~ Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially the little date with a certain Spaniard ;3 _**

**_I want to thank those who reviewed, following and favorites this story, you guys are like the amazing and best people ever! -Tears- I feel happy you guys are enjoying this and I will try my best to post as soon as possible and make it good for your liking! Thank you again, I am so happy! Anyways, on to the story~_**

**_Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar errors. _**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy _**

**xxx**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, a bit of religion and angst. _**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**xxx**

**_Capitolo Tre:_**

**_Emozioni Correre_**

I am not sure how long I lay on the cold floor, but the feeling was now gone and the shivering had increased due to the cold. I knew it was probably an hour or two that had passed, the tears had stopped after the tragic and revolting memoires stopped running through my mind, an unstoppable movie that I only wished to stop and erase from my mind.

Even though I didn't want to move, I remembered that Antonio was going to be coming soon and I needed to be ready for this date. Cringing inside, I felt the guilt slowly start eating me up.

I didn't want to continue this "love" with Antonio; he is sweet, lovable, funny, and adorable and a perfect boyfriend, even though I will be damn to even tell him that in front of his face. Laughing bitterly at myself, I had lay on my back, careful not to cut myself with the random shards of glass on the floor and stared at the white-ish ceiling.

How much did I have to continue with this pain?

Even though I want to deal with it and disappear already, there is a part of me that I am afraid, terrified that I have to vanish and leave everything that I care and love behind.

_'__Dio mio perché mi fai soffrire con questo dolore__?' _I thought to myself, holding onto my rosary as I continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

It may have been a few more minutes after my mind debated that I should get up and clean the floor before I hurt myself then stayed on the floor and continued my staring contest with the ceiling. Groaning, I stood up and took off my wet dressing shirt and then continued with grabbing the broom and sweeping the glass and then mopping the floor. I really didn't want to explain to the maid what happen.

After cleaning the floor, I entered the shower, letting the warm sensation hit my back. Letting the vapor slowly calm the knot in my stomach and helped me relaxed a bit. Not so much, but the color was slowly regaining back, I looked like a fucking dead person. My eyes where blood shot red, my skin lost all of the color and my hair was a fucking mess. Damn, I hate these attacks more and more, coming whenever they pleased. I just pry that I don't get attacks that can break me apart in front of everybody. I don't want everybody snooping around or asking what is going on. It's not there fucking damn business to know why I have these fucking attacks.

Sighing in content, I finish my shower and prepared myself for the date, seeing as my phone read seven forty eight.

Grabbing a long black sleeve shirt, light blue jeans and my grey thick jacket with a hood filled with soft texture inside, I put on some old used running shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked alright, sighing; I didn't even know where Antonio was taking me, especially out here in New York, where the idiot of Alfred decided to have the meeting at.

Messing with my rosary for a bit, I put it inside my shirt and grabbed my phone, only reading seven fifty six, I groan, waiting was boring when you had nothing to do.

Upon stating that in my mind, a knock took me out of my thoughts. Wondering who the hell it was, I decided to go and open the door, only to be met with a dozen of daisy, both white and red. Flushing at the flowers, I looked up to see Antonio holding them, smiling brightly, which increased the damn blush.

"Hi Lovi! I bought you some flowers seeing you were down this morning." He said in his happy voice, his green eyes shined happily. Feeling nervous, I slowly grabbed the daisies and let a small smile show on my face. "Grazie" I mutter to Antonio, letting the soft side get to me.

"I got you to smile!" Antonio stated as he smiled eve bigger if it was possible, bringing back my attention to the tomato loving bastard, I slightly glared at him, "How was I suppose to feel good with everybody in the meeting was yelling at each other?" I snapped, going in the hotel room and grabbed a long glassed cup and poured water to let the flowers sit there for the night. "But Lovi~ you looked so pale when I spoke to you." Whined the Spaniard as he followed me in the room. Rolling my eyes at his comment, I try ignoring the idea that he notices the small details. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get going Antonio; you said we had a date." I mutter, blushing once more again. "Si, we do have a date!" He said excitedly once more again. Grabbing my wallet and my hotel room keys, I followed Antonio out the door and left to wherever the date was going to be.

**xxx**

As both Antonio and I walked down the streets of the busy night in New York, I didn't let it bother me as I saw many women walk to him and try flirting with him, being obvious to everything it annoyed me even more. Sighing, I looked around while I waited for him to finish talking to the young female, feeling a bit upset about the whole situation. I felt torn between the things that are going to happen to him, the fact that _I_ know that I am leaving and leaving him behind, kills me, but what can I do? I can blurt out and tell him. Looking back at the tall brunet, seeing him smiling and laughing, I felt a little bit of hope that he can manage on his own once I leave; it won't be much of a problem, will it?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see him walking towards me, smiling bright, hands in his pockets and his white shirt peeking out of his dark green heavy jacket. Feeling a bit of a blush rising, I looked away. "About time you finish talking, you tomato lover, I thought I was going to ditch you and go out by myself." I said to him, crossing my arms over my chest. Seeing him chuckle out of the corner of my eye, we stood in silence as we let the busy street made noise in the background. "Come on Lovi, let's go to our date." He said softly, his hand outstretched towards me. Hesitating for a bit, I bit my bottom lip and grabbed his hand. Lacing out fingers together, I could feel the comfort and warmth of his hand. Smiling at me softly, he started walking past me, pulling me to follow him. Blushing, I followed the Spaniard.

Damn him.

Walking down the busy night of New York once more again, the visible breath we took in front of us, only the warmth was our hands laced together and the warmth of our jackets. It was a peaceful silence and a comforting one. Something that made me wonder if Antonio knew or felt something was wrong with me and that worry me.

"Well Lovi, we are going to go and watch a movie and then dinner at my place, si? Is that alright wth you mi Lovi?" Spain said out of the blue, his eyes sparkle with love and care, happiness and peace. Blushing, I nodded my head, "That is fine you stupid bastard, you are the one who planned the date, not me."

Hearing him chuckle, seeing to my right with the corner of my eyes, he was smiling more, earning me another heavy dust of blush on my cheeks.

**xxx**

After our small walk, we managed to find our way to a movie theater, where they were showing many sappy love movies and comedy, a few horrors, but nothing that cached my eye, until we both saw a certain movie. Agreeing to go and watch the movie, Antonio went to buy the tickets as I waited for him to return. The movie was simple vampire movie called _Dark Shadows*_, it seemed funny and possibly entertaining.

Smiling slightly at the Spaniard as he returned, I guessed _I **could **_be nicer tonight, I don't know when I will be able to hang out or go out with him again. In which if I do, I hope sooner than later.

"Come on Lovi~"

Grabbing my hand once more again, we both entered the theater together, not bother in getting any drinks or popcorn, we were going to have dinner later anyways.

**xxx**

Around ten o'clock, both Antonio and I left the theater laughing a bit. I had to admit, it was pretty crazy and weird, but it is an American movie, so we had to expect that from Alfred's movies.

Seeing Antonio look at his phone, he grinned as he then looked at me.

"Are you ready for dinner Lovi?" He asked. Feeling a bit unsure how to answer, I nodded my head slowly. "Sure bastardo, but if you do any funny business, you are fucking dead! You hear me tomato lover!" I said, glaring slightly as a blush soon rose. Damn it, stop blushing, you don't need to be blushing right now!

"Okay~" Antonio said as he started walking gods know where, probably to his hotel room.

The walk was filled with him talking about his boss, how work has been, how his tomatoes are being taken care of and how we should go out again once we go back to Europe. Occasionally, muttering or commenting on some parts, but smiling slightly as he talked away, still holding my hand and once in awhile smiling at me and bringing our hands together to his warm lips making my blush just deepen in shades, but I could blame it on the cold and that's what I believed, but he chuckle and continued with his talk.

He finally quieted down as we reached his room, where he left my hand and search for his key in his pocket. Finding it, he unlocks the door, but he didn't open it. He turned around; he looked at me with a soft smile. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" I asked, a bit surprised and a bit annoyed. "Trust me, close your eyes." He said again, keeping that soft smile. Sighing, I did what I was told and closed my eyes, letting the sneaky bastard do what he wanted.

Hearing the door open and Antonio's hand hold my hand softly as he slowly helped me in his room, "You better not let me run to me bastard." I mutter only to earn a chuckle. '"Trust me Lovi, I won't let you run into anything." He spoke, strong and soft voice whispered near my ear as we both came to halt, hearing clothing being shuffled. "Here, let me take off your jacket." He said once more again, hearing the zipper is pulled down and the heavy jacket being removed.

"Now, open your eyes slowly." He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. Nodding my head, I slowly let my hazel eyes flutter open slowly. Only to view a room with candles, lighting the entire dining room and living room, a blush raised my face as I looked around. "W-what the h-hell is this!" I managed to utter as I looked at Antonio. Smiling at me, he pulled me into his arms, tilting my head back, so he can look at me straight in my face.

"This dear Lovi, is our dinner and my way of showing to you, _que te amo." _He said softly as he kissed my forehead, earning a bright blush from me. Trying to keep my nervous at bay, I gulp but the tears of happiness and regret started to fill my eyes. Blinking them away, I manage to let out a small sob causing to let a tear drop to fall. Still smiling at me, he dried the tear with his thumb. Leaning in, I slowly snaked my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to bring my lips to his soft ones.

A small warm soft kiss.

Was all that I need to feeling the regret start eating me but the thumping of my heart and the begging of my mind to just stay like that.

Just for tonight.

Pulling away, I smiled slightly as we both stared at each other.

"Now, let's have our dinner." He said, smiling, separating himself from me as he went to the kitchen. Walking to the dining table, I sat down, waiting for him to return, feeling flustered and regret, mixed emotions running through me.

Biting my bottom lip again, I slowly looked around the room, candles where put in perfect corners to be able to lit up the room but also not to make it too bright, giving it the romantic feeling. I could only guess that France was here and did this.

Coming back to the dining room, Antonio, with both hands holding plates that seemed to be filled with what I had a feeling would be filled with tomato salsa. "Here you go Lovi~" He said as he handed me my plate, nodding my head, I grabbed my fork that was already on the table, and waited for the male to come back once more again.

This time he came back with two cups and wine, smiling, I let out a small chuckle. Of course there would be wine. Sitting down, we both began eating the salsa with meatballs and drinking the wine he had brought. Which impressed me a lot, "You got better." I muttered to him, "But you still need to work more to improve on it!" I then finished, taking another bite. Seeing him smile proudly, he then began talking about how he thought what to make and how long it took him.

I smiled at him as I grabbed my wine and took a sip.

**TBC**

**_Translations:_**

**_Italian: _****_Emozioni Correre - Emotions Run Wild_**

**_Italian: _****_Dio mio perché mi fai soffrire con questo dolore? - My God why you make me suffer with this pain?_**

**_Spanish: Que te amo- That I love you_**

**_*Dark Shadows- I know that the movie was already in theaters and that it already is a movie, the only reason I put that movie there was because 1) I was watching it. 2) I was typing this chapter so I thought 'Let's just put this movie there for the a random movie for them to watch.' Yeah I am lame. _**

**_Okay, so this is the longest chapter I have typed at this moment, wow. Just wow. Anyways, I am sorry about anything that is incorrect or misspelled. I feel like I kind of slacked off in the ending. I am sorry, but I was typing this late at night, around 2 in the morning. Yay...um not really. At this moment, New York is cold and snowy...right? _**

**_Any who, please review on what you think on this chapter and how you feel about this small date with Spain. I am sorry that Lovino became from time to time OOC. I promise to not get him too much out of character. Also, I warn, there will be some Catholic verses; I do not mean to offend the religion or anybody else. I am a Catholic and I am not forcing this religion onto anybody. It is for the purpose for the story. You will be seeing it in only a few chapters. Okay, if you have a problem, please, please PM and tell me. _**

**_And one more thing, if I get the Italian sentences and meaning wrong, please, please tell me! I would very much like if someone can help me with the translating, that would be wonderful and I would be so thankful! I only know English, Spanish, French and bit of Japanese with few Italian, German and Russian words but that is it. _**

**_Thank you very much for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it~!_**

**_Well,_** **_Addio, Fino alla prossima. (Goodbye, till next time.)_**

**_Lucyxxx_**


	5. Chapter 4: Dolce Casa

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I been busy and really distracted and umm not really mentally here from time to time. So I am sorry I got this chapter late. Well here is a lengthy chapter, enjoy and please review! Thank you! **_  
_**Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar errors.**_

_**Lovino's Last Call**_

_**Spain and S. Italy **_

_**xxx**_

_**Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, a bit of religion and angst. **_

_**Rated: T (it might change later on)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**_  
_**xxx**_

_**Capitolo Quattro:**_

_**Dolce Casa**_

I don't know why, but the feeling felt great, better then what I have felt these past few years. Letting out a small sigh of bliss, I let my eyes open, only to be met by beautiful green eyes. "Buenos dias Lovi." Antonio said softly, kissing my forehead. Mutter a good morning and blushing, I let myself cuddle into his arms.  
The feeling felt so good, so prefect, I didn't want it to end but unfortunately loud banging on the door made both of us groan in annoyance and for disturbing our time together.  
"Who the fuck is that?" I muttered as I sat up rubbing my eyes. Feeling the bed shift and Antonio's mutter of sorry and giving me a quick peck on the lips. Hearing his footsteps rushing to the continues banging on the door.  
"We thought you were dead kesese!" A loud familiar and annoying voice broke the quiet and tranquil apartment. Now fully awake, I frown at the voice. "Foso no, I was just sleeping." I manage to hear Antonio say. Rolling my eyes, I got out of bed and started searching for my clothing which weren't far away from the bed. Getting dress, I took my time and ignored the loud voices that came from the living room. "Hmm." I thought as I looked at my phone, 'I think I might as well go back to Italy but...' Walking out of the room and looks towards Antonio talking happily to the Prussian and French, I frown slightly, 'I actually want to spend some time with the damn tomato bastard.' Groaning inwardly, I ran my hand through my dark locks. "Hey Lovi!"  
Taking out of my thoughts, I looks at the Spaniard, "What is it bastard?" I asked, eyeing him up and down. Grinning that smile, I blush lightly. "Well, Gilbert and Francis are inviting us to go eat breakfast with them, along with Matthew and Michelle." Antonio asked as he started walking towards me. Mumbling under my breath and sighed. "Fine, I'll join you guys." I answered only to be tackle into a hug. "CHIGI! WHAT THE HELL BASTARD!" I yelled as I found myself in the warmth of Antonio, who was now snuggling into my neck. Blushing heavily, I didn't try praying him off me. "That is great Lovi!" Hearing some chuckles in the background, I glare at the two males. "Well mon amis, we should start heading to the lobby. Michelle and Matthew are awaiting for us." The French said as he smirked at us. "Kesese, he is right. So hurry it up. We will meet you guys down there, just hurry it up." Watching his two friends walking away and closing the door behind them I frown. I really didn't want to spend my time with them but I do want to be with this bastard, fuck my life.  
"You heard them, get dress bastard." I mumble to him after a while of silence. Hearing him groan a bit he held me tighter. "But I don't want to let go of you." He whined, holding me tighter then usual. Frowning at his action, I wondered why he was more touch feely then usual, 'He couldn't have figured it out? No, it must be something else.' Shaking the thoughts away, I managed to push Antonio off me. "Come on bastard, I think your friends will be piss if you don't hurry it up." I said to a pouting Spaniard. Rolling my eyes at his childish acts, "Alright Lovi!" With that, he went into the room and started dressing up.  
"Tsk." Shaking my head, I wondered how I fell for the Spaniard idiot. Looking at him move around as he searched for his clothing which where scattered everywhere.  
Rolling my eyes, I looked around for my shoes and started to finish getting ready so we could go to his bastard friends.

_**xxx**_

"Sorry we're late!" Spain stated loudly to his friends as he rubbed his neck, I rolled my eyes but continued walking by his side. The second-potato bastard just grinned and the perverted bastard just smirked. My eyebrow twitched, was I willingly going to spend my morning with these idiot bastards just to spend some time with the tomato bastard before I leave?  
Apparently yes because I decided to speak. "So are we going to be standing here or are we going to the fucking place and eat?" Everybody just looked at me, I frowned. "I think we should get going. Gil, I have to leave later today." A soft spoken voice stated, I barely heard it, but when I saw where the potato bastard looked, I was able to see Matthew standing there, barely visible. "Your right birdie, well let us get going!" The loud mouth said, everybody started to nod their heads and started to leave, I followed not far behind them. Sighing, I could start feeling the empty feeling started to brew in my chest and I tried to ignore it. 'Not now, not today.' I kept thinking, not bothering to look where I was walking till it was to late. Being pulled by my arm an into someone's chest, I didn't see that I almost walked into a busy crossroad. Snapping out of my thoughts, I tried to grasp myself. "Lovi! Lovi are you alright?" Hearing a worry voice, I looked up to worry green eyes. Nodding my head slowly, I try blinking away my shock. "Um…" Was all able to say, but I wasn't feeling myself. I felt lost. What was going on with me? I was perfectly fine minutes ago. Damn it, Lovino Vargas, snap out of it and get it together. Shaking my head, I try escaping Antonio's embrace. "I-I'll be fine." I muttered, grabbing my head. 'Come on Lovino, don't start, not here, not now! I am in public for crying out loud!' Breathing in and then letting it out. I try calming my rapid heart beating. "Lovi, you aren't alright. What's wrong?" I heard Antonio speak again. I shook my head, " I am fine! I think I am still tired and probably a headache from all the wine last night." I stated. 'Good, got a prefect excuse and you kept your voice from trembling.' "Um…Lovino, please tell us what's wrong, your shaking." I heard Michelle speak, stepping up. Looking at my hands, I saw that I was trembling. 'I am going to be alright. Just stop shaking. Stop shaking. STOP SHAKING DAMN IT!' I kept saying in my head. "Lovi, please talk to me." I heard Antonio's voice. 'Damn, I can't control this attack, I have to leave. Not here, not here. NOT HERE!' Covering my mouth, I ran away from the group.  
"LOVI!" Was the last thing I heard before pushing myself into a large heavy group of people and into what seemed a tunnel. 'NOT NOW, NOT NOW, NOT NOW.' I kept muttering to myself as I kept running, tears started to roll down. 'GOD DAMN IT! WHY NOW? OUT OF ALL THE TIMES? NOW?' I continued running until I was out of breath. Panting, I found myself in a park. Snow was now falling and people where walking for shelter or just continued their own business. Looking for a bench, I walked to the nearest one, hands holding my head. 'Why now?' I kept thinking as I started to cry. "Why, why now? " The pain started to swallow me and the negativity started to suffocate me.  
Sitting on the bench, crying my eyes out, I must have looked like an idiot. I really wasn't sure how long I sat there, but a little hand started to shake me. "Mr., why are you crying?" "Yeah, don't cry Mr.!" Two soft spoken voices said. Looking up, I saw two girls standing in front of me. Both where bundled in white winter clothing, their faces staring at me in curiosity. Both of them whipped the tears from my face once I looked up to them. "Huh?" Was all I managed to utter. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't recognize them. "There is no need to cry Mr." They spoke again but in unison. "But how can you stop yourself when you are pulled down in depression?" I asked. Great now I am asking little kids for answers. The girls smiled, "Sing!" "Dance!" "Love!" "Have Fun!" They stated, giggling. I stared at the girls and shook my head. 'They don't understand.' I sighed, "It's not easy as you guys make it sound like." I stated. The girls shrugged their shoulders. "Well have you tried?" One of them asked, I froze. No, not really. All I have is try ignoring the feeling and push it away, but never that. "It doesn't matter, because it won't ever leave me alone till I die." I muttered and that was true. "So? At least you can try?" The younger one, it seemed, spoke. Looking at the older one. She nodded her head. "Yeah? It can't hurt to at least try?" She stated. I chuckled, I am about to take advice from this girls? I think I am finally going crazy. Shaking my head once more again and sighed. "Yeah, you may be right. What could possibly hurt me? Probably nothing." I stated. They smiled. "Yeah that's the spirit!" Laughing at the girls, I smiled slightly. "LOVI!" Looking around, I saw a panting Spaniard. "Antonio?" "Go to him." Both girls whispered, I turned around and they where gone. Blinking, 'where did they go?' I asked myself, before I stood up only to be tackle down to the cold wet floor. "LOVI, DIOS MIO! YOU ALRIGHT!" Antonio yelled, hugging me tightly. Shock at his reaction, guilt sudden bubbled in my chest again. "I am sorry Antonio. Mi dispiace." I said, hugging him back tightly. "Please don't do that again. Me asustastes Lovi." Antonio stated. His face on my neck, feeling wet drops falling. Biting my lips, I hugged tightly. "I am sorry Antonio, I really am. I really didn't mean to run away." I stated.  
Feeling his arms around my waist, the warmth of his body, the smell of his unique odor, everything about this Spaniard made me feel at home and I was ruining it with running away from attacks. Pushing myself from him, I managed to bring my hands to his wet face, whipping away the tears, I could tell from those green eyes how much pain, panic and worry he was filled. With my puffy red hazel eyes, I stood on my toes and kissed him right on the lips. Not a soft peck, or soft kiss, but more love into it. Feeling the heat rise to my face, I ignored it. I kept my lips on his.  
Feeling him relaxed and his arms pulling me closer, he kissed back with more passion and more force. Feeling him nibble on my bottom lip, I hesitantly open my lips, letting his tongue enter my mouth and exploring the inside of my mouth. Blushing furiously, I pulled away. Hearing Antonio chuckle, he kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there for more then a couple of minutes.  
'I really am sorry Antonio but I promise that I won't runaway anymore, I am going to stay at your side is at least I can do before I disappear.' I thought before pulling him into another kiss. Fuck public display of affection. Fuck no making out, I am going to kiss this man with all I got and I won't stop until I can't anymore. Feeling him smirk, he kissed me back. Happy to have me back in his arms, but I knew he was going to question me. Fuck it, I'll just distract him…hopefully.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**_Translations:_**  
_**Italian**:** Sweet Home **_  
_**Italian: Mi dispiace - I am sorry**_  
_**Spanish: Buenos dias- Good morning**_  
_**Spanish: Dios Mio - My God**_  
_**Spanish: Me asustastes - You scared me**_

_**To Crazy Green Earphones: Thank you for reading, I am glad you are enjoying this story! I hope not to let you down.**_

_**Microclown: I am glad you are loving the story once more again and that we came to an understanding about the whole Lovino's problem...and that you won't be killing me ^^ **_

_**Thank you two for reviewing!**_  
_**Thank you very much for reading also, I hope you enjoyed it~!**_

_**I hope you guys all enjoy Lovino's small resolution about his attacks and running away from Antonio. **_

_**Well, Fino la prossima volta! (Till next time.)**_

_**Lucyxxx**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Que estas pensando?

**_A/N: Here is another chapter! I made this one different from the rest because I am just making things more dramatic and evil, sorry ^^ But this chapter is in Spain's perspective view and what he is thinking, feeling and ect. Okay so let's get this started!_**

**_Wait, before we do, I just want to give a BIG thank you to those who are following, favorite and review! THANK YOU !_**

**_Okay now onward to the story! _**

**_Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar errors. _**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy _**

**xxx**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, a bit of religion and angst. _**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**xxx**

**_Capitulo Cinco_**

**_Que estas pensando? _**

Today was the day I thought could be good for Lovino and me, that everything was going to be fine, but it wasn't at all.

As I continued talking to Francis and Gilbert, Matthew and Michelle walked in front of us and my Lovi walked behind us. I let my eyes wander back to him every once and awhile, I don't know why, but something felt off and it was making me worry.

As we came to a stop, I wasn't looking for one minute and the next, I see Lovino almost walking into a busy road that is when it hit me. I pulled Lovino towards me, I panicked, I was shaking and my throat seemed to be tight. Lovino didn't seem to know what was going on. "Lovi! Lovi are you alright?" I asked, my voice was filled with worry, I was filled with worry. Not only did Lovino almost cross a road that was filled with traffic, but when he looked up to me, his eyes, they where blank…they were dead.

Seeing him nod, he blinked his eyes, a bit of colored return to those hazel eyes. "Um..." Was al he said before he escaped from my arms, I was worry. Seeing him shake his head; muttering that he will be fine. I took a step forward, seeing him grab his head, made me worry even more. " Lovi, you aren't alright. What's wrong?" I need to know what is wrong with him. He shook his head again, I frown. "I am fine! I think I am still tired and probably a headache from all the wine last night." He shouted, his voice sounded strain. Gilbert frown and Francis was looking worry.

"Um…Lovino, please tell us what's wrong, your shaking." I heard Michelle speak, stepping up near Lovino, we all saw that Lovino was not right, he was shaking a lot. "Lovi, please talk to me." I asked once more, debating to go up to him and hug him or stay in my place. Seeing him cover his mouth, I was about to go to him when he started to run away. "LOVI!" I screamed. It took me awhile to realize that he wasn't standing there. Slowly walking forward, I soon found myself running towards Lovino or where I thought he was heading. Just keep running straight, was all I kept stating.

"LOVI!" I kept screaming. My heart was pounding my cheast, my lungs were burning with cold air, the feeling of my face was lost, but I continued running, screaming his name.

'Lovi, where are you?' I kept thinking. Stoping in the middle of a street, I was panting, my sight was blurry. I couldn't stop. Running once more, I looked around, continuing with my yelling.

'Dios mio, por favor dejalo que estar bien.'

Snow was starting to fall and the sky was covered with heavy clouds, I just hope I could find him soon. Running towards the park, I looked around and there I saw him. Panting, I stared at him. He seemed to be looking at something. I couldn't wait any longer.  
"LOVi!" He looked around and saw me. His eyes were puffy red, his face was flushed and he was shiver but not so much anymore. Upon him standing up, I ran towards him and tackle him to the floor. "LOVI, DIOS MIO! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I yelled, hugging him tightly. "Please don't do that again. Me asustastes Lovi." I stated as I buried my face into his neck, letting the tears fall. I knew I wasn't scared, I was terrified. I knew I didn't want to cry, I wanted to sob. Feeling his arms wrap around me, "I am sorry Antonio, I really am. I really didn't mean to run away." I heard him say softly, it made my stomach drop. I hold him tighter.

This person that I am holding tightly made every fiber inside me feel something worse then bad, I felt something hit me with negativty. Letting the tears just fall. I didn't want to let go. Feeling him push away from me, he whipped my tears with his thumbs. Panic, worry and pain went through my head. Feeling hs lips on me surprised me. It wasn't a soft peck, nor the awkward kissed he usually gives me, but filled with love. Relaxing into the kiss, I pulled him closer, putting passion into the kiss with more force. Nibbling his bottom lip, he open his lips shyly. Letting my tongue enter his, I explored every crane, every nook there was. Pullign away, I looked at him and his blush rise. Chuckling, I brought my lips to his forehead and kissed him, Lingering for a bit.

'What are you thinking mi tomatito? What is making you like this? Please, will you tell me?' Getting lost in own train of thoughts, I didn't feel Lovino pull me into another kiss till I felt his warm lips again. Smirking at him, I kissed back. Hungrily, needy. I wanted him right there and now, but I knew I couldn't. So kissing would have to do for now and the questioning would come later and I will get my answers no matter what.

**TBC**

**_Translations:_**

**_Spanish: Chapter Five; What are you thinking? _**

**_Spanish: Dios mio, por favor dejalo que este bein - God my, please let him be okay._**

**_hetalia-panda-123:_****_ Eh, the Dark Shadows movie was really my my liking, I prefer the old Dark Shadows version. I just added it for the random movie. And thank you for leaving your review! I hope this chapter gives you the feels of how Spain feels, so he is not left out of the whole mess. ^^ _**

**_Thank you very much for reading also, I hope you enjoyed it and please review~!_**

**_Okay, I just realized in my last chapter I made a small writing mistake. Yup, around the ending. They still on the floor not standing up. Bleh, I will eventually fix it, but right now I am lazy. SO any who, I am sorry about that silly mistake. Well that is all. _**

**_Also, the last chapter really isn't my favorite at all...so I am kind of effy about it, so I am sorry to those that didn't like it. I hope you guys enjoyed this one better then the last one. _**

**_Well, _****_hasta el proximo capitulo mis amores~! (Till next chapter my loves~!) _**

**_Lucyxxx_**


	7. Chapter 6 : Fratello

**_A/N: Here is another chapter that has nothing of sadness…er wills just heartwarming situations and a panicky Italian, but that is all ^^!_**

**_P.s. I has no life so this is why I am able to type and post it up earlier._**

**_Well Enjoy~_**

**_Sorry about any spelling and/or grammar errors._**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy _**

**xxx**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst. _**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**xxx**

**_Capitolo Sei:_**

**_Fratello_**

After collecting ourselves in the park, I honestly spoke to Antonio. I just wished that the idiot wouldn't have asked, but I never told him about the attacks and that I would soon disappear. No, I couldn't do it, not after I saw him crying. I really didn't want to lie to him, but the words came out before I could even think about what I was going to tell him.

_"Why did you run away Lovi?" He asked, his green eyes stared at me. We both were now sitting across each other once we reached my apartment. I sighed and stared off. "I am not sure, it just happens. One minute I was debating inside my head the next I was running." I stated. Antonio frowned, but seemed to be debating in asking and that was making me worry. I really didn't want to deal with asking question. Hearing water drip from the bathroom, the only light that was now lighting up the dark room, we both sat in silence. "Lovi, if...if there is something wrong, you will tell me… right?" My stomach dropped and my throat just tightens. Nodding my head slowly, I managed to speak. "S-Si." Seeing him smile weakly, it made me feel guiltier. _

That night, we just spent it to ourselves; we ordered room service and just stayed in my room. Enjoying ourselves and only us, but that was interrupted.

_"FRATELLO! FRATELLO! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT! FRANCIS CALLED ME AND GILBERT CALLED LUDDY, TELLING US YOU RAN AWAY AND THAT TONI RAN AFTER YOU AND NO ONE HAS HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT YOU GUYS AND THAT SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAVE HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU ALMOST WALKED IN A BUSY TRAFFIC, CROSSRAOD THINGY! OH DIO MIO, YOU ARE ALRIGHT." _ It was Feliciano who called. Francis then had called Antonio, asking about how we were.

We honestly forgot about everybody we left behind, but at least we told them we were alright and that I was better then what I was in the morning. Everything seemed too unreal. For the first time in my life, I felt somewhat hopeful. I wasn't really sure, but when I was finally able to stay in Antonio's arms, it made me feel in peace.

But the problem was that I had scared my fratello.

He kept calling every hour, crying. It broke my heart because he mentions Nonno in every phone call. He missed him and he wasn't the only one. He also started talking about Holy Rome Empire, ranting about not wanting anyone else to disappear on him. I knew that he would break once he knew that he would soon be losing another person in his life. Even though he tries his hardest to put some paperwork and power in the government to the southern part of Italy, it isn't much but for him and he starts to worry.

_"...Fratello..."_

_"What's wrong Feliciano?" _

_"I am scared."_

_"Isn't that damn potato lover with you?" _

_"Si, he is...but I am scare because...because I keep seeing you leave."_

_"..."_

_"F-fratello...you aren't going to be disappearing like Nonno and him...right?"_

_"Fel-"_

_"Right!? Please tell me that you are not leaving me!" _

_"Fratello! Fratello, listen to me damn it!"_

_"Lovino, promise me you won't leave me! Promise me! I don't want another person to disappear."_

_"Feliciano, listen to me. Nobody is disappearing. I am still here; I don't plan on going anywhere."_

_"Promise me! You have to promise me you won't be leaving me."_

_"Si, Feli, I won't leave you." _

_"Lov-"_

_"How about we both go to Italy tomorrow? The next flight we both leave New York, just the two of us, no one else; neither the potato bastard nor the tomato lover, si? How does that sound."_

_"Lovino..."_

_"Come on Feli, just the two of us hanging out. No paper work, no government, niente."_

_"O-Okay."_

_"Buona, I will buy the tickets and I will send you a message about the hour our flight takes off." _

_"Ve bene, ci vediamo domani."_

_"Si, get some sleep fratello."_

_"Si and you too."_

At ending the call with my fratello, I stared at the busy night through the window. Sighing, I turned around and grabbed my laptop. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the bathroom door still close, so that meant that he was still taking a shower. Rolling my eyes, I began looking for a flight that will give us time to pack in the morning but for us to leave that day. Buying two tickets for Italy tomorrow at seven in the afternoon, I felt the bed shift and two arms pulling me into the warmth, I groan.

"What are you doing bastard?" I asked Antonio, who I couldn't see due to him holding me.

"I just want to hold my Lovi." He said a smile in his voice. Rolling my eyes, I tried escaping his grip but failed miserably. "Please let go?" I asked, giving up. "Hmm...No." He said, pulling me closer, his face snuggled on to my neck. "Well can we lay down then. I don't want to be on my knees."

At that, Antonio and I fell on the bed, knocking the computer on to the floor with only a thump. "Bastard, if that breaks you is buying me a new one." Hearing him chuckle, he kissed my neck. "Okay. Esta bien." 'Hmm."

Comfortable silences then settle between us. Antonio holding me in his arms and kissing my neck, While I let my eyes close and play around with his hand, Still in his arms, relaxing.

Hmph, so much for pushing him away.

"Ti amo idiota." I muttered before finally lacing our hands together and letting my face become heavily dusted in red.

Hearing him chuckle, "Y yo tambien te amo Lovi."

**TBC**

**_Translations:_**

**_Italian: Fratello - Brother_**

**_Italian: Niente - Nothing_**

**_Italian: Buona - Good_**

**_Italain: _****_Ve bene, ci vediamo domani - Alright, I will see you tomorrow_**

**_Spanish: Esta bien - It's fine._**

**_Yay! I think I got a sweet tooth at the ending. -Sighs in content- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because in the next we get to have Feliciano but not much of Spain or Germany...just a bit...but that is all. _**

**_Thank you, you wonderful people! You are amazing reviewers and followers! YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE EVER!_**

**_Okay, before I start thanking, I want to tell, that since this story is almost at twenty reviews, I would like to give a small prize! For the twentieth reviewer, I will PM and congratulate you and send you details about your prize! _**

**_Anyways, I would like to give my thanks to:_**

**_MehFlowers: _****_Thank you! I will be doing that later on; I am just trying to get to the plot without getting to much distraction, but there will chapters with different perspectives near the ending! _**

**_ShiroiNami45: _****_Thanks for falling in love with this story, I hope in the following chapters won't disappoint you ^^_**

**_Love-Peace-Anime:_****_ Thank you, with wonderful comments like these, I will put my best on making this story worthy reading. _**

**_Jinx Wolfheart:_****_ Haha, there will be more adorable Spamano moments coming along the way! This is just a start ^^ And as to the two girls, that is a secret~ They will be showing up again in situation unexpected but in the end you will understand who they are, just read carefully and there may or may not be some hints ^^_**

**_hetalia-panda-123:_****_ Haha I understand what you mean by the movie being for family but yet they show sexual content. Any who thank you for your review! I am glad you are finding this story is good! I hope not to let you down! _**

**_And thank you to those who are now following and favoring this story! Like for real, 16 favs and 31 follows, that is like blowing my mind! (LOL total Poland moment! xD) _**

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you would be so kind and review~!_**

**_Have a nice day and come again to the next chapter!_**

**_Adios._**

**_Lucyxxx_**


	8. Chapter 7 : Pasta e Pomodori

_**A/N: Here is another chapter that is filled with brotherly love~**_  
_**Lovino's Last Call**_  
_**Spain and S. Italy **_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst. **_  
_**Rated: T (it might change later on)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Capitolo Sette:**_  
_**Pasta e Pomodori**_

The sun rays had slowly started to enter from the window, hitting Lovino's and Feliciano's face, making them move from their sleeping positions trying to hide from the light to continue enjoying their sleep.  
It had been three hours since both Italian brothers arrived at their home country, even though there were a few problems at first, they had finally managed to leave New York and make their way to their own county. Taking a taxi to the nearest hotel in Rome, using their government power to be able to deal with everything faster then just normal. They wanted to sleep and they needed it before they started to have their sleeping problems.  
Groaning, Lovino blinked once before feeling himself sink more into the covers, closing his eyes once more. "Ve~" A sleepy Feliciano said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, his light brown eyes glaring at the window, his white button up shirt slipped from his shoulder as he moved closer to Lovino, cuddling with him. "Mmm." Lovino moan, feeling Feliciano cuddle close to him.  
The room was filled with silence once more, only with the deep heavy breathing of the brothers, only lasting for an hour or so until the Italian national anthem stared. Both brothers groan, sitting up, Feliciano started crawling off the bed, looking for his phone in his pocket. "Ciao, this is Feliciano Vargas speaking." Feliciano mutter, his anger was seeping through.  
"Ciao Feliciano, mi dispiace svegliarti, ma ho bisogno di assicurarsi che tu e tuo fratello sono arrivati in Italia." Growling, Feliciano was about to throw the phone away, "Sì capoe, siamo arrivati Italia circa quattro ore fa." Lovino groan, pulling the pillow over his head to ignore the talking.  
"Va bene, vi lascerò ragazzi a riposo, spero di parlare con voi dopo la vostra vacanza, arrivederci." Saying his goodbye to his boss, Feliciano dragged his body back to the bed.  
"Lovino give me the fucking pillow!" Feliciano growled, not happy about beng woken up twice and the lack of sleep was getting to him now. Throwing the pillow to Feliciano, Lovino went back to sleep, hiding underneath the covers, silence finally had returned to the room once more and the brothers had once more fallen to the deep peaceful sleep.  
It wasn't until around pass twelve that Feliciano woke up, his happy self was once more back and the anger was no where but in the other hand, Lovino wasn't to thrill to be woken up by having a happy hyper Italian pulling his covers off him.  
"Fratello wake up! We have to go back to our own home, I don't want to be here any longer. I want to go and cook some pasta!" Feliciano said, who was now jumping up and down on the bed, clapping his hands. Ignoring the deathly glare Lovino was sending him. "Stai zitto idiota!" Lovino finally yelled, sitting up.

Feliciano pouted but stopped his talk about pasta and his jumping, running a hand through his hair, Lovino looked at Feliciano, before mutter something underneath his breath before falling back to the bed. "Give me five more minutes and then we can started heading to Trapani." Lovino stated, he knew it was going to be a long way to get to if they were going to head to Trapani seeing it was all the way south from Rome.  
"Si! We haven't been there in a long time! Did they finally finish renovating the house?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side as he bit his bottom lip, his brown eyes stared off into space. "Si or else we wouldn't have even been going to Trapani." Lovino muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
Clapping his hands Feliciano soon then jumped off the bed and ran to his phone and started texting to someone, probably Ludwig. "Ve~ Lovino we first have to go and see the boss..." "Idiot, we are in our vacation, I spoke to him when we were still in New York, told him that you were getting stressed out with all the paper work..." Lovino said, sitting up, looking at Felicano still texting. "But it would be a good idea seeing him and telling goodbye!" Feli insisted looking up from his phone, staring at Lovino with his eyes, those eyes that no one, not even Ludwig culd resist. "Si! FINE! W can go, geeze. By the way, the maids had started taking some of my clothing from your house to Trapani, seeing after it got renovated all my stuff are either in the Spaniard bastards place or yours, so I am moving back to that place." Lovino muttered, looking away from Feliciano's face, who happy smile dropped into a frown. "Ve, fratello, why are you moving back to Trapani? You said you were going to stay in Verona with me." Shrugging his shoulders, Lovino got out of the bed and started to head to the bathroom,leaving an upset and confuse Italian.  
"Fratello!" Jumping out of his thoughts Felicano chased after Lovino. "Explain to me per favore!"Groaning, Lovino started thinking something, "You are always with Ludwig, usually leaving me by myself at your place. Plus, I miss my home, the only reason I had it be renovated was because it was a need to be. Plus, you are going to be staying with me for three weeks in Trapani then we are going to Florence to start once more our work. So I won't be there all the time idiot." Feliciano bit his bottom lip, not sure to accept what his brother was telling him, but he didn't want to have this morning or afternoon to be bad. "Ve, alright...but we should start getting ready if we are going to see Giorgio Napolitano*!" Feliciano sanged, dancing his way into the opposite bathroom. Slamming the door shut, Lovino mumbled underneath his breath once more and started his morning routines. Feliciano giggled before he started moving on and doing his own routines.

**xxx**

After both brothers had finished showering and changing, they had ordered room service but not before Lovino started yelling why they weren't still serving breakfast. They ended up having the manager calm down Lovino and told the chefs they were to do breakfast for them after the manager realized who they represented.  
Now the brothers were sitting in a black government car who was driving them to the Quirinal Palace* to go and see their boss. "Ve, fratello, what are you think?" Feliciano asked, looking at his brother who was not scowling but actually looking thoughtful.  
"Hmm...are birthday is almost coming up..." Lovino muttered, not looking at his brother.  
"Si, in two weeks now, I think." Feliciano said, looking thoughtful as well. "Why are thinking about it? We are going to be doing it like every year right? Were only us get to spend it and have fun, right?" Feliciano then asked, looking at his brother carefully. Wondering what he was thinking. "Hmm...I was thinking of throwing a party and inviting everyone and anyone." Continued Lovino, still looking out the window, watching the buildings pass by and people walk around the city. "Ve, fratello what do you mean?" Feliciano asked, frowing a bit. Smiling, Lovino looked at his brother. "I am saying, we throw the biggest birthday party we have ever had! Like how you always wanted, cake, music, lights, drinking, food, sending invitations and shopping for a suit just for the party." Lovino said, smiling brightly. "With balloons and streamers?" "Si!" "And everyone can come!" "Si!"  
Felicano looked at his brother, wide eyes. He had never seen Lovino liked this, happy and excited. What was he thinking, but he smiled and nodded his head. Laughing at the idea. "Si~!" Feliciano managed to say before laughing at the idea of having a party.  
Laughing along with Feliciano, Lovino felt happy. For some reason, he had finally made his resolution in spending as much time with Feliciano and Antonio, so why not with those who he thought were his friends and this was his opportunity. Making the biggest birthday party for his brother and himself. Spending with the others and creating memories before he left.  
This was going to be his goodbye to the others. This was his only chance before he left even though he wouldn't know when that was going to be, but at least Lovino made his choice. Looking out once more the window, leaving Feliciano to talk to the German, Lovino smiled as he stared at the busy city.  
But what catches his eyes were the two girls he saw at the park, wearing a white dress, running pass the car, laughing as their brown locks danced with the wind. Blinking, Lovino put his window down, looking out, searching for the girls but they were gone once more. Shaking his head, Lovino smiled and sat back, letting the wind hit his face.  
He was feeling happy at the moment and he felt that nothing could change that.

_**TBC**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Italian: Ciao Feliciano, mi dispiace svegliarti, ma ho bisogno di assicurarsi che tu e tuo fratello sono arrivati in Italia. - Feliciano Hello, I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to make sure that you and your brother have arrived in Italy.**_

_**Italian: Sì capo, siamo arrivati Italia quattro ore fa. - Yes boss, we arrived in Italy four hours ago**_

_**Italian: Va bene, vi lascerò ragazzi a riposo, spero di parlare con voi dopo la vostra vacanza, arrivederci. - Okay, I'll let you guys rest, I hope to talk to you after your holiday, goodbye.**_

_**Italian: Stai zitto idiota! - Shut up you idiot**_  
_**Italian: per favore - Please**_

_** Giorgio Napolitano-the ****President of the Italian Republic at this moment**_

_****** Quirinal Palace - is an historic building in Rome, Italy, the current official residence of the President of the Italian Republic. It is located on the Quirinal Hill, the tallest of the seven hills of Rome. It has housed thirty popes, four kings and eleven presidents of the Italian Republic.**_

_******Well that is the chapter for today! Yay Feli and Lovino are going to plan their birthday party! That is going to be fun to start typing! Anyhow, the plot is only chapters away and the ending is not to far away as well. So this story will be coming to an end pretty soon... -tears- **_

_******But please review, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite the chapter and followed it as well. It means so much to me! **_

_******Well have a nice day and enjoy the computerized cookies! -Gives out cookies- **_

_******Well bye~**_

_******Lucyxxx**_


	9. Chapter 8: Inventions and Preparations

_**A/N: Let's get ready to for the PARTY!**_  
_**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors**_

_**Lovino's Last Call**_  
_**Spain and S. Italy **_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst. **_  
_**Rated: T (it might change later on)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Capitolo Otto**_  
_**Inviti e preparazione compleanno**_

* * *

As many of the nations around the world received a dark red enclosed envelope that had the Italy's favorite religious flower, the White Lily, crest in the upper right corner in the front, sealed with white wax pressed by a letter V in the back, curious as to why a fancy and wax sealed letter had arrived at their mail, especially coming from Italy. The nations try figuring out why they had received the letter while the two Italian brothers were sending orders to their maids and butlers around the newly renovated house, making a list of the many supplies would be needed for the party.

"Ve, fratello, we need to hire chefs even though I wouldn't mind cooking the pasta." Feliciano said as he approached his older brother who was ordering a maid to clean the tables that were being placed in the vast backyard.

The older Italian rolled his eyes, "Feliciano please don't start. You aren't cooking and that is final, plus I have already called the chefs to start making food so we can go later to taste the food and see what types we should get." Feliciano pouted but nodded his head.

_Ciao!_

As the Italian brothers continued ordering around the house in cleaning, planting and installing lights, the excitement started to grow around the air. Lovino wasn't cursing and frowning, he was laughing and smiling. Feliciano was even more bubbly and hyper.

_You are invited to Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas birthday party on March 17, 2013._

"What types of food do you want Mr. Vargas?"

"We are expecting guest from all over the world, I was wondering if you know chefs around the world that can help you in this task." Lovino asked the older male chef. The chef smiled and laughed. "Si, of course I do. When do you want to food to be ready?" "The party is going to be on Sunday the seventieth of this month. If you need to cook in the house, you can cook in the big kitchen of mine."

"Of course, that would be fine with me, I will call up all the friends of mine and we can be there early that morning of the party." Smiling both males shook hands and Feliciano giggled.

"Come on fratello, time to go shopping for the cake."

"CAKE! SI LET'S GET GOING!"

Chuckling, Lovino following Feliciano out of restaurant and towards a nearby pastry shop.

_The party will be held at Lovino Vargas's mansion in Trapani, Italy._

"So you want a big layered cake, at least ten layers."

"Si."

"And you wanted it red, white and green."

"Yup!"

"Hmm…and all by March 17 at five o'clock."

"That is correct."

Smiling the old lady looked at the brothers. "You fellas have a deal." Feliciano was jumping up and down clapping his hands; Lovino was smirking at his brother.  
"Good, so we will leave you then. Come on Feli, we're going to buy our suits next."

"Yay! This is so much fun ve~!" A gleeful Italian said as he skipped around his brother, too happy to stay still. Lovino rolled his eyes but enjoyed the fact that his brother was smiling and jumping around happily.

_The party will start at 5 o'clock, guest may arrive early if they desire._

"Ve~, fratello the red does look good!" Feliciano clapped his hands as he saw Lovnio come out of the dressing room, wearing a red dress shirt along with a black tie and black slacks. "Che, of course red looks good on me you idiot." Lovino said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Smirking at himself, he turned around to see Feliciano wear a black dress shirt with a dark blue tie and black sklacks. "Well now that we have our suits where to next?"

"Ve, we should fireworks!" Feliciano said as he claps his hands together, starring dreamily at the air. Lovino gave Feliciano are you kidding me look. "Fine, firworks will be in the list."

"Yay!"

Hugging his brother both brothers started laughing. It was a long time since both of them been together and had fun and they didn't have to worry about work.  
And Lovino almost, almost, forgot about him disappearing.

_Guest should bring their favorite alcohol, swim wear, music list, extra clothing, any thing they would like to bring._

Lovino was sitting in his room early that morning drinking his cup of coffee as he stared at this list. Taking a sip, Lovino set the paper down as he walked up to his balcony and open it. The sun was starting to rise and Lovino could see his whole backyard, stretching all towards the beach. Smirking, Lovino couldn't help but feel proud of his home, how nice it was.

"Ve~ fratello are you awake?" Feliciano asked as he entered his brother room, looking around until he notice the balcony doors open. Seeing his brother standing there, relaxing, Feliciano couldn't help but feel some sort of lonleness in his chest.

Running up to him, Feliciano hugged him from the back. "What, chigi, Feliciano what was that for?" Asked Lovino, surprised about the sudden weight in his back. Hearing soft cries, Lovino's expression went from annoyed to worry. Unwrapping Feliciano's arms from his waist, he turned around and hugged his brother properly.  
"Che, what has you so upset early this morning?" Asked Lovino.

"Ve, I just had a bad nightmare." Feliciano lied, knowing that if he told his brother about the feeling of loneliness he would jump to the conclusion Ludwig had done something to him.

"Hmm...well let's go and make some pasta alright...uhh to make you forget about the nightmare alright?" Lovino said, becoming a bit shy. Feliciano giggled but stopped crying and nodded his head, but didn't let go of his grip. "Si, alright..but can we stay like this for a bit?"  
"Che, alright."

_Guest would be staying for two night and may leave on the third night._

"Okay, so all the guest rooms are prepared and ready for all the people to come!" Feliciano said as Lovino and himself sat in the balcony's chairs, listening to soft music in the background.

"Alright, that is done. We also have three maids and two butlers who are going to be getting the balloons ready in the morning of the party. The chefs would be arriving early that morning too." Lovino said as he wrote everything down.

"Si and then we have the cake being delivered later around five."

"And the guest would be arriving around that time too."

"And the alcohol would also be arriving around one..."

"How much alcohol did we order again?"

"Ve~, I think aboout a lot!"

"That is not the answer I was looking for but there would be plenty of alcohol for the bastards."

"Si and are we still going to go to mass right."

"Si, we always do that idiot."

"Ve~, alright."

_Lovino and Feliciano Vargas hope to see you at the party. The directions are in the following piece of paper and please bring the ticket to enter the party._

As Feliciano and Lovino walked around the small city of Trapani, they went around looking for anything else they could use for their party.  
"Hey Feliciano, why don't we get a photographer and let him take all the pictures." Lovino stated as he saw a shop with a sign saying photographer. "Ve! That would be a great idea" Feliciano said as he grabbed his brother's hand and started dragging him to the small shop.

_Pictures will be taken and if you will be taking pictures, would you please share with the brothers and the brothers will be sharing their pictures with you as well._

It was only a few days left before the birthday party for the Vargas, Lovino was sleeping soundly, taking another seista and Feliciano was drawing but he couldn't help but feel the empty feeling in his chest. Trying to shake it off, Feliciano grabbed the nearby camera and stood up, deciding that he could draw later. Walking around the quiet but busy mansion of his brother, he decided to go outside and take pictures. It wasn't until he found himself taking a picture of his brother sleeping that Feliciano felt the tears start to fall. Feliciano, looked at his brother, he felt like it was the last time he would see his brother. The emotion inside him made him feel scare. He hadn't felt like this since the time he said goodbye to Holy Rome Empire and it terrified him that if he says goodbye to his brother he is going to disappear as well.

_Lovino and Feliciano hope to see you at the party and hope you would come and enjoy this special event with them_.

_If you have any question about the party please don't be afraid to call Lovino or Feliciano._

_Please come to Lovino and Feliciano Vargas birthday party and wish them another happy year of living with us in this life._

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Translations:**_  
_**Italian: Inviti e preparazione compleanno - Birthday Invitations and preparation**_

_**And here is another chapter! Yay, getting ready to throw the party which will be in the NEXT chapter! Haha**_  
_**Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Oh and if you would like, please tell me some names of music so the brothers can play at their party, that would be much appreciated!**_

_**Well adios my friends!**_

_**Lucyxxx**_


	10. Chapter 9: Buon Compleanoo Italia

_**A/N: LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**_  
_**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors**_

_**Lovino's Last Call**_  
_**Spain and S. Italy**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst.**_  
_**Rated: T (it might change later on)**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story.**_  
_**xxx**_  
_**Capitolo Nove**_  
_**Buon Compleanoo Italia**_

* * *

_"Chigi is this thing on?" The camera was moved all over the direction before being placed down and the owner of the voice sat down in front of it._

_"Today is March 22 of the year 2013." The dark haired Italian said, his hazel eyes stared straight at the camera. "Five days later after the party and that is when everything started to happen. Che, I don't think you would believe me, but everybody that wishes to know what happens to the fallen nations..."_

_Lovino's tan skin was sickly pale, bags were under his eyes, and he looked like a mess._

_"...I am here to tell you how it feels when you are about to disappear..."_

_Lovino started to cry._

X

The sun was starting rise and the Vargas mansion was awake and already preparing for that day. As the two weeks passed by incredibly fast, everybody was rushing to finish the last touches.  
While two brothers were getting ready for mass, they couldn't help but feel giddy and excited about what was in store for them that day, even though for the eldest, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. 'No, not today, especially when it's my birthday, our birthday today.' Lovino thought as he fixed his tie, looking at the mirror with an annoyed expression. 'Why now out of all the days? Stupid thing.' Lovino continued to think to only let his guard down.

"Ve~, fratello what are you doing?" Feliciano asked, popping behind of Lovino, jumping in surprise, Lovino lost his footing and fell in his bottoms. "CHIGI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FEICIANO!?" screamed a flustered Italian. Feliciano blinked before giggling, lending a hand to help his brother. "You were looking in a daze!" Feliciano said, ignoring the sad gleam that was expressed in his brother's eyes.  
"Che, well let's hurry up and leave for the mass." Lovino said, as he dusted off his suit and stood up probably. "That's a good idea; we don't want to be late." Feliciano said as he started walking out of the room, looking back at Lovino, a sad smiled spread his lips as he looked at Lovino finished fixing himself up and started to head his way.  
"Let's go you idiot."  
"Si fratello."

**X**

_"Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome, venga il tuo regno, la tua volontà sia fatta sulla terra come in cielo._

_Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano, e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti come noi li rimettiamo contro di noi, e non ci indurre in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male._

_Amen."_

As the father had finished prying and as well the people who had filled in the church, Lovino couldn't help but feel the small amount of loneliness and pain leave his body, feeling much more relieved and content.

Standing up, Lovino and Feliciano followed their people out the doors and smiled at them and had small talks, the people had congratulated them on another happy birthday even though the people knew that they weren't normal but accepted them even though they also knew how painful it was for them to stay the same while they saw them fade away.

"Ve, grazi!"

"Feliciano, keep an eye out on Lovino alright. I know him since I was small and knowing him there seems something off." An elderly woman said to the bright smiling boy. Feliciano nodded his head and smiled sadly.

"Si, don't worry Elena, I will keep a good eye on him. I have the same feeling, so I am also wary what he does. It surprised me he wanted to throw a big party." Feliciano explain to the women. She nodded her head as both Italian stared at Lovino laughing with the younger children.

"Well, I believe you two should get going, don't you have a party to be attending to?" Elena asked, Feliciano nodded his head and hugged the elderly lady. "Si and graze Elena."

"Laughing, the women smiled at the young Italian and shoo him off to his brother.

**X**

It wasn't till four thirty that the guest had started to arrive, getting Lovino and Feliciano off guard.

"FELICIANO! LOVINO! THE AWESOME IS HERE!" The self-proclaim ex nation yelled as he entered the double doors, two red party bags in his hands. Soon he was followed by a yelling blond German and a short Japanese male who also were holding bags except for Ludwig who was holding boxes.

"GILBERT!" Feliciano yelled, rushing down the stairs to hug Gilbert. After he hugged the albino German, he quickly went and hugged Kiku and soon stayed cling to Ludwig.

"Uhh…"

"Fratello, Luddy and Gilberto and Kiku are here!" Feliciano said as he saw his brother come into the entrance. "Si, I can see that you idiot." Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

Smiling a bit forced smile, he looked at the German brothers. "Welcome you two…" Gilbert started to laugh and hugged Lovino. "CHIGI! GET OFF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"DAMN! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME SEEING THIS SHIT SMILING!"

"Bruder…" Ludwig sighed, Feliciano was laughing at the scene and Kiku just took a picture even though it isn't his 'normal' picture he like he would have taken, but it's a party.

"Lovino-san I will be taking pictures if you don't mind." Kiku said after Lovino had gotten out of Gilbert hug and was now glaring at him.

"Si, that is fine. After the party, come with me so we can exchange any pictures you would like to have and yeah." Lovino said, now this time he smiled softly at the Asian nation. Kiku nodded his head. Gilbert and Ludwig got a bit in shock seeing Lovino smile…smile!

"Ve! What are these?" Feliciano asked, taking the attention away from Lovino and to the bubbly Italian.

"Ja, those are the presents." Ludwig said, Feliciano smiled and started clapping his hands. "PRESENTS? FRATELLO WE HAVE PRESENTS! WE GOT PRESENTS!" Feliciano yelled as he jumped up and down in front of Lovino, who laughed at his brother and tried to control him. "Si, I can see that."

"Let's have Anna Maria and Carmela put them in the table fratello!" Feliciano said as he started heading towards the kitchen.

"Si, I am going to be calling Giovanni, Mario and Luigi to bring their luggage. Did you Kiku and bastards bring luggage?" Lovino asked as Feliciano left to get the maids and the butlers.

"Ja, we do. Do you want any help?" Ludwig asked, Lovino shook his head. "Nope, we are going to show you your rooms."

Before they could question who was we, Feliciano popped out of no where hugging his brother from the side. "Si! And Luddy can sleep next to me~!" He sand, Lovino rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

**X**

As the guest started to arrive, the mansion was become more noisy and more busy for the servants.

"LISTEN UP BASTARDOS! IT'S ALMOST FIVE SO GET YOUR ASSES TO THE BACKYARD AND BRING YOUR DAMN TICKET GOT THAT!" Lovino yelled on top of the stairway, getting the attention from the Brit, the French, the Spaniard, the two Germans, the Japanese, and the American.

Smiling, Feliciano waved at everyone from were he stood. The maids were showing the few guest in as some of the maids helped showing were the people should go.

"Ve, this is going to be fun!" Feliciano sang as he linked arms with Lovino who shook his head and sighed. "You mean crazy." Feliciano giggled and smiled as he looked at the guest heading outside.

"We should follow them too." Lovino murmured, looking at the people. Nodding his head, Feliciano lead him outside, not wanting to let go of his brother or leave his sight

**X**

Outside the backyard of the Italian mansion, the nations had scattered to the respective seats that they were told to sit. Maids had slowly begun bringing to bring in their alcohol they brought and served them, the DJ had just finished setting up the speakers and was starting to play music.

As the Italians sat in front of the tables, near the back were the big white screen was in the back of them, showing pictures from not to long ago with everyone else and the fun they had.

"Damn, these Italians did throw a big party." Gilbert said as he took another sip from his cold German beer.

"Oui, this looks very welled planned." Francis spoke as he sat down next to Gilbert who was followed by Antonio. "Si and they even sat us all together."

As the maids brought their drinks, they looked around. Watching Arthur argue with Alfred. Ludwig and Kiku were talking about something.

"THE DANE IS IN THE HOUSE!" Mathias yelled out loud as he entered the house, with four boxes in his hands. The butlers soon followed, taking what seem craters of more alcohol to the freezer that was only for that purpose.

"Will you shut up you idiot." Lukas muttered to him as he entered along with the other Nordics. Peter ran up to the brothers and gave them a hug.

"Happy birthday Feliciano, Lovino!" He said happily. Both brothers laughed and thanked him. It was a bit strange though, watching Lovino laughing and smiling and not being grouchy and cursing.

As more of the countries began to come in, the night was staring to grow and the light displays began. "Wow, the lights are so pretty~!" The southern Korean said as he dance around the dance floor. Mei giggled as she join Young dragging along Li with her.

Kiku walked around, taking pictures along with Elizabeta, who had just arrived with Roderich. Giggling, Elizabeta took a picture of as Li dragged Emil from his brother to the dance floor. "Aw, they look so cute!" She gushed as she took more pictures. "Hai, but Elizabeta please take more then just couple pictures, even though they may be a good edition for the album."

"Igen, I know but they are so cute!" Smiling, Kiku nodded, taking another shot as Mathias sneaked a kiss to Lukas.

On the other side, Feliciano had dragged Lovino to Antonio who was more then happy to have Lovino in his arms.

"Lovi!My little tomatito!" Antonio sang as he hugged the flustered Italian. "che, what do you want bastardo?" Asked Lovino.

"I just want to hug my tomatito." Antonio said, smiling and placing a kiss on his forehead. Blushing bright red, Lovino muttered some profanity but quickly kissed Antonio on the lips before anyone saw. Antonio was happy and hugged him tighter.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor." Antonio whispered. Smiling, Lovino intertwined his fingers with Antonio's, smiling more then ever. The Spaniard was more then happy to stay in place with _his_ Lovino.

**X"**

After a couple of hours that had passed, night was in full bloom, the moon was shining bright, the lanterns gave the back yard a glow but the dance floor was bright with flashing lights and colorful lasers along with smoke machine covering the dance floor. The music was kept pumping even though it had stopped for some of the drunken nations start singing karaoke.

It was around ten that the cake was brought and the head of the butler and maid came up, tapping the microphone lightly and telling the DJ to turn it down a notch.

"Hello and welcome to Lovino's and Feliciano's birthday. Today is a special day for them and also special day for us and I am glad to see that they have this amazing people with them that care about them. Before I go in how it is another year having them here, I know that you nations have seen and suffer many hardships but I am glad that all of you have managed to stay friends even with the conflict that us humans create. But enough with my talk, I would like to call in Mr. President, Giorgio Napolitano." The butler said. The Italians were surprised and shock. After the elderly man said the name of the president, in came the president smiling brightly, like a grandfather would do when they saw their grandchildren.

Getting the microphone from Aldo, the president spoke. "Ciao Feliciano, Lovino. I can see this is a big surprise for you guys," Laughing, Giorgio motion for the Italian to come up and they quickly did.

"I am happy to serve as President for two amazing people that truly caring and lovable and loyal. Italia, you are my biggest joy. And I am happy to see you be here with us another year being healthy and happy. So _**Buon Compleanoo Italia"**_

As the president finished his small speech, Lovino and Feliciano were crying, hugging the man but the big red, white and green cake strolled closer to them with all the servants that had served the Italian.

Candles surrounded the bottom and lite up and ready to be blown.

_"Buon compleanno a te._  
_Buon compleanno a te._  
_Buon compleanno a Feliciano e Lovino_

_Buon compleanno a te."_

The maids and the butlers sang, the nations started seeing in their own native tongue as they slowly gathered around the twins.

As they blew the candles, fire works began to explode in the skies. Li was smiling, a rare smile, taking an opportunity Elizabeta took a picture and the photographer and Kiku took pictures of the twins.

The background music started to play the Italian theme song and everyone took turns giving a hug to them. Even Ludwig gave a soft small peck to Feliciano and Lovino had let Antonio let him kiss him.

"WHOO HOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITALIANS! NOW LET THE DRINKING AND FUN BEGIN!" Gilbert along with Mathias yelled as they grabbed a beer and chugged it. The president chuckled and turned to the twins.  
"I will be leaving now, your presents are in your room. Buon compleanno e di addio. Ci vediamo più tardi."

Nodding their head, they hugged Giorgio once more and bid goodbye and walked out with him.

The maids had soon started serving the cake after Feliciano put some icing on Lovino's nose who in return did the same.

The music soon began with fast rhythm and the nations slowly started to drink more and start dancing more. "HELLO MY FRIENDS! THE HERO HERE! i WANT TO GIVE THIS SONG FOR OUT ITALIAN FRIENDS! I KNOW THAT LOVINO CAN BE GROUCHY BUT TONIGHT, HE IS SMILING AND BEING HAPPY! YAY FOR YOU AND THEN FELICIANO. YOU ARE EVEN MORE HYPER ACTIVE THEN USUAL. I AM GLAD TO BE HERE CELEBRATING WITH YOU GUYS A SPECIAL DAY FOR YOU!" After Alfred got off the microphone, he told the DJ his song and it started to play.

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Now I know that I'm not _  
_All that you got _  
_I guess that I, _  
_I just thought, _  
_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart _  
_But our friends are back _  
_So let's raise the cup _  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's the set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Carry me home tonight _  
_(La la la la la la) _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_(La la, la la la la la la) _  
_Carry me home tonight _  
_(La la la la la la) _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_(The world is on my side, ) _  
_Carry me home tonight _  
_(I have no reason to run, ) _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?) _  
_The angels never arrived, _  
_But I can hear the choir _  
_So will someone come and carry me home _

As the song came to an end, Lovino came up to the mic and started to talk. Everyone thought that he had consumed so much alcohol that he was only beginning to talk drunk, but it wasn't true.

"Hey you bastardos, yes you the idiots. Thank you for coming to this birthday party that Feliciano and I took the time to create. I am glad you idiots came to celebrate with us even though I wouldn't mind just spending the day with only my brother. But I am happy that you came. I am happy that I am laughing with you guys and dancing and doing this crazy shit." Lovino said, tears started to fall down his face. "I am happy that you came, I feel like I been pushing you guys away but I love you, you big annoying bastards." Laughing, he raised his wine cup and smiled at them. "Thank you for coming and thank you for being here with us. I hope you also continue in taking care us and being here and being our friends. I love you all bastards, yes even you potato bastard, so you better take good care of mi fratello. " Lovino said as he took a drink from his cup and let the DJ soon start the music. Everyone was shock but they smiled at Lovino and hugged him, Feliciano even tackled him to the ground, crying about the speech.

_Everything seemed to be going well as the party continued to go on._

_If only the night hadn't ended to soon._

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Translations:**_  
_**Italian: Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome, venga il tuo regno, la tua volontà sia fatta sulla terra come in cielo.**_  
_**Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano, e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti come noi li rimettiamo contro di noi, e non ci indurre in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male.**_

_**Amen. - Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.**_  
_**Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.**_

_**Amen.**_

_**Hungarian- Igen - yes**_

_**Italian - Buon compleanno e di addio. Ci vediamo più tardi - Happy birthday and goodbye. I will see you later. **_

_**And so the chapter ends...the longest chapter of all and the one that brings the climax closer. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you liked it. I kind of cried at the end...but anyways please review and tell me what you think~ **_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed and are following the story as well putting this in their favorites. It makes me glad you guys are enjoying this! **_

_**bye!**_

_**Lucyxxx**_


	11. Chapter 10: Domande

**_Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors_**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

**_Capitolo Deici_**

**_Domande _**

The soft blowing of the wind hit my face, the cool dew grass touched my feet and the sun slowly started to rise, sending the early morning into a colorful scene.

With my eyes, everything seemed prefect, but sadly the pain in my chest wasn't fading away, the memories wouldn't stop playing and my tears didn't stop falling.

Why, why does the world hate me? Why does it not just take me away and stop this torture? Why keep me here longer then I am supposed to be?

Many question I ask myself but I get no answer.

**X **

It was two days since the party and the guest that had stayed were leaving, only a few had decided to stay and one of them I wasn't very pleased but it was better than being alone.

"Hmm…"I hummed to myself as I stared at the scene in front of me, Feliciano drawing and talking happily with the potato bastard. His brother was with Antonio and the French pervert and it seemed the Canadian was in the kitchen cooking for everybody some breakfast who was accompanied by his brother. Arthur was with the Dane who both seemed to be having what seemed a staring contest; I don't think I want to know why.

But the few guest here made the mansion filled with happiness and not the loneliness I had been feeling for a while.

"Lovino-san, I was wondering if we could exchange photos, seeing that we haven't been able to do so." The quiet Japanese male said, nodding my head, I took my attention away from the people and towards the small Asian. "Si, just follow me." I motion to him, letting him follow me to a room were pictures were hanged around and scattered around as well, a small table that held a computer and a printer sat and three chairs that were placed in front of the table. "Do you have the wire?" I asked before I took a sip of my coffee I had brought along before I got distracted with my own thoughts. Hai" Kiku said before digging into his bag and took out a white cable and a camera, hanging it to me; I turned on the computer and plugged it in. Feeling Kiku staring at me, I tried ignoring it but I wasn't sure if I could.

"You seem a bit different Lovino-san." He spoke out, surprising me a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean I seem different?" I asked him, trying to play dumb, but my heart was pounding hard against my chest.

"You seem to have change a bit, you are calmer and friendlier but your cursing is still there and you seem to be holding back on something." Kiku said, his black eyes continued to stare at my. Sighing, I looked at him.

"Si, there is something that I am hiding…but I am not telling anybody about…not just yet." I muttered. Looking back at the computer, I open the folder with the pictures and the first one that popped was me hugging Feliciano.

"Is it something bad?" He asked.

A tear fell down my face, how was I supposed to explain to him without telling him what will happen to me…especially when I don't even know all the answers to my questions. "I hope not…but then again, I am not sure." I whispered.

Nodding his head, Kiku looked at the screen; the picture of Feliciano throwing out a peace sign and linked arms with me was still showing.

"Promise me, that if something ever to happen to me…that you and Ludwig will protect my little brother." I spoke after a minute of silence. Kiku was quiet and stared at me, feeling a bit uncomfortable; I looked at him in the straight in the eyes, "please promise me that, just don't ask why but promise that he will be alright and that you guys will always be there for him."

The fact that I was begging to him, Kiku seemed to understand something bad was going to happen. "You have my word Lovino-san; we will both be there for your brother, but will you please tell me what is happening."

Shaking my head, I looked sadly at the Asian and back to the picture. "I don't even know what will be happening, but something is going to change during this month."

**_X_**

**March 22, 2013**

Just another date, like any other normal day…or so I thought it would be.

After Kiku and I spoke, I felt a bit relieved that someone knew something was going to happen but also a bit scared that Kiku knew and might say something, but Kiku wasn't like that, he wouldn't tell anyone…would he?

Even though two days had pass, I still felt unsure about everything that was going on around me. My emotion where scatter all over the place, I couldn't think right.

Feliciano saw this, he knew something was wrong and he was getting worried. I only kept telling him I was getting sick, something must have been happening. He didn't trust my word.

"Fratello, I am going to go to the store now, are you sure you don't want me to stay here?" He asked once more, shaking head, I looked at my younger brother. "No, it is fine. I am just going to be sleeping it through." I told him. He frowned but nodded his head.

"Okay, I am going now." Feliciano once more said. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, "Feliciano, just go and take that potato bastardo to protect you, alright?"

Nodding his head, Feliciano left the room, not before glancing back once more.

After a couple of minutes the room become in silence, sighing I turned around on my bed and pulled the covers over my head, trying to fall asleep once more yet it never came. Tossing and turning, I closed my eyes but it was useless. Sighing, I laid in bed, looking at the balcony, the door open, letting a soft breeze come inside. I lifelessly stared at the open door, letting myself get lost in what I thought would be something good, but oh how I was so wrong.

The empty feeling in my chest came back, the feeling I had grown used too. Standing up, I felt like something was pulling me down, my body felt beyond heavy, I managed to stand up. For some unknown reason, I stood up to go.

But go where?

My feet slowly began walking on their own, my mind wasn't responding to my thoughts and I really didn't seem to care. As my body walked out of my room, down the empty stairs, the mansion seemed so quiet.

So lonely, just like its owner.

Passing through the double doors that led to that vast backyard, walking down the small patch of dirt that was created to walk on, making my way towards a big tree that was now almost fully grown its leaves and had a nice clear view of the beach water, I stood there.

"Why…" I spoke, my voice was soft. Empty.

"Why am I being tortured? Why me, why now?"

It was then, that I realized, that I was feeling lonelier then I have ever been. Why wasn't Spain here? That tomato bastardo should be here, not home. Not worrying about why the southern half of Italy seemed to be changing.

Falling to my knees, I started to cry. Was this what I needed? Letting out all my emotion?

No, not yet at least because more emotions came and more unanswered questions.

Why was I the one to be leaving? Prussia was still alive.

Why was I suffering this much pain?

Does God hate me that much? Did I do something wrong? Where did I go wrong?

I was the only one crying, I was the only who could hear how badly I was crying. How badly I was screaming to get this pain away, but even my screams didn't let the empty feeling go away.

Hugging myself, I cried to myself. All to myself, I wasn't going to go call the Antonio…not just yet. Like hell I was going to call my stupid fratello. No, he will over react to this, he would go in panic and scare that stupid potato bastardo and knowing Feliciano, he will call the Eliza and she will tell that stupid piano bastard to come along when Feliciano asks her to come. Then Gilbert will talk and then everybody will know that something is going on with me and they will ask question. No, I cannot allow that to happen, not just yet.

Biting my lip, I just laid on the grass, curled up, watching the sky, looking at the clouds move as the wind dances around.

"Why can't I just disappear already?"

_"That's because it's not time yet."_

_"Yes, not time yet! But we can answer your question…"_

_"Si, we can…Lovino Romano Vargas or South Italia" _

As I tried to look up, my vision became blurry and sleep has started to consume my mind, but not before I was able to see two white dresses.

"Who are you?"

_"Shhh…"_

_"You will soon know."_

_"Just sleep"_

_"For now"_

**_TBC_**

**_Translations:_**

**_Italian: Domande – Questions _**

**_Phew! I was able to finish typing this up, I really wasn't quite sure how to type this up, so sorry if it kind of is crappy –bows- _**

**_But here it comes, the time where the questions Lovino has been asking will finally answered! _**

**_Yay! But moving on, I would like to thank you amazing readers, followers, reviewers and people who have favorite this story._**

**_I know that there may be a lot of grammars and spelling errors, but I am trying and I been thinking about a beta but I am still unsure about it. _**

**_I would like to thank TheMysticWolf36 for the helpful translation, thank you, I really appreciated that. I really wasn't sure about the translations and I don't trust much of the webs translators, but thank you for that information! _**

**_I am sorry if I left it a cliffhanger once more again but it was a MUST, but don't worry, you will all find out what happens next! Well thank you for reading and enjoying! Please review and tell me what you think and once more thank you all so much again!_**

**_Lucyxxx _**


	12. Chapter 11 : Cielo

**_Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors_**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capitolo Undici**_  
_**Cielo**_

* * *

What was this feeling? It felt light, warm and soft. Feeling of pure bliss, the warmth reaching the tips of my fingers, and the soothing relaxing music playing in my ears…what was this, was this heaven? Am I dead?

Hard to say when I had my eyes closed, so decided to open them but I was met with a bright light. Groaning in pain, I snapped my eyes closed once more. Hearing the music stop, I decided to open my eyes, but this time slowly.  
Looking at a pure white ceiling, I blinked my eyes and the sat up. Sitting in a rather large bed with fluffy white covers and big pillows, I tried remembering what happen the last time I was awake, but that was a bad idea, instead of remembering I got a major headache. "Chigi…" as I let my hands rub my temples.

"He's awake! He's awake!" I heard a soft spoken female voice, looking over where the voice was, a door was open and a head of a girl poked inside the room. Raising an eyebrow, I looked closely at the girl."Can you be a lower your voice for a bit?" another voice said, as another girl came in, passing by the girl who was still poking her head in.

"But we can finally get to talk to him!" The younger girl spoke, the older just smiled and moved closer, motioning for the girl to enter the room. Confused as to what the girls were speaking about, I looked at them closely and that's when it finally it hit me. "Chigi…y-you are the girls!"

Both of the girls smiled, the younger looking one smiled, "SI! We are the girls that spoke to you that time in the park." Blinking, I felt even more confused and too many questions were forming.

"I know you have many question to ask but first we must take you to meet Father." The older one spoke, smiling softly at me. "Father, who is he?" I asked, not sure what to say or do anymore.  
"Father is the one that gives life and takes life! He is the one that protects us and saves us from the evil. Father is our all mighty Lord in which we all love and care for." The younger girl sang, as she danced around the room in her white dress, he long sleeves hanging down to the floor.

"Father…is God…right?" I asked, feeling like something was missing. The oldest smiled and nodded her head. "Si, Father is God and you at this moment are in heaven."

…Heaven…I am in heaven….heaven…"CHIGI I AM DEAD! WHAT THE F-"I stopped myself and looked at them. "It really doesn't matter if you curse or not, many here curse but that is how their personality is and yours is like that as well." The oldest spoke, I nodded my head.

"And no silly, you are not dead…well technically you are but you are in a coma." The younger one spoke once more. I nodded my head; I really didn't trust myself speaking anymore. "Come! Come let's go see Father!" The younger one started pulling my arm and I followed, allowing to get pulled out of bed and outside the room. The oldest twin followed us from behind and I decided to look around. We walked out from my room and towards a long white hall, filled with vases of pretty flowers: roses to lilies to tulips. Doors were also on the walls, followed by a golden plate and a name written on it. Coming to another pair of door, they opened and a view of a big landscape was seen, a statue of man stood in the middle, flowers covering around the bottom. "Wow..." I muttered as I looked at the suppose garden.

"Isn't it beautiful." The younger girl said. I nodded my head, "Si, it is...but is this heaven." I had to ask not sure _how_ to react. I was for crying out loud _in_ heaven. I should be freaking out and trying to wake up. "Yes, we are in heaven." The oldest said as she motion for him to follow.

* * *

As the three of us walked into a bigger room, there sat a man in all white, brown hear framing his face and a beard.

"Ah, if it isn't Lovino Vargas! Welcome to Heaven." The man laughed as he stood up, he was smiling big. "I see you have met Angelica and Maria, aren't they adorable! My little angles are always adorable!" He spoke, I stared at him. Shock.

I thought God would be more serious and strict. "Come on in, I bet you are hungry and curious at what is going on." He continue, ignoring my shock look. The girls just giggled at me and pulled me inside of the big room.

Did I just meet God...yes I did and this is something I was not expecting.

I think no one well believe this is God.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: And it ends there. Sorry for it being lame and all and for the late update, I just finished school and well the exams took more then my time. **

**Anywyas...wow...41 reviews...YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! And of course I love you too followers and those who favorite! The next chapter will be with Feliciano, oh my...he is going to hysterical in this situation. Anyways Thank you for reading and as for God...please don't me for making him like that...this is how I see God may act...and please i warned before, religion will be shown in this story. **

**All right, please review! **

**Bye **

**Lucyxxx**


	13. Chapter 12: Panico

**_Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors_**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capitolo dodici**_  
_**Panico**_

Feliciano knew something was wrong, oh he didn't know he felt it. He felt himself become empty over and over again. Feeling the sensation just washing over his body as he took a step further away from his brother. Even though he didn't want to accept the fact that his brother was dying, he felt the roads of South Italy, the lands, the people, the culture. It was all starting to become him and this made him become more scared then he had ever been.

Not only was he scared that he would watch his brother disappear or that he was saying goodbye to another loved one, no, it was him being scared that he would be the only one called Italy and it was scarring him more and more s the days passed by.

* * *

When Lovino had mention the whole party idea, he didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to face the reality that would bring the whole truth of the party.

It wasn't to celebrate another year being together, it was to celebrate and say goodbye to everybody for Lovino. That night he had spent it crying, Ludwig wasn't sure what to do about the Italian that wailed in his arms and it confused him even more when Feliciano had pretended nothing had happen the night before.

* * *

Hell didn't start the day Lovino would officially disappear and the younger Italian had to accept the truth, no that wasn't how hell would start. It rather started very early much to Feliciano's disliking.

* * *

**March 22, 2013**

**10:00 p.m.**

When Feliciano left the house with Ludwig, it was an hour later that he had felt his heart stopped. His eyes had become lifeless and the memories that Lovino and himself had shared started playing inside his mind, from when they were young to the reunited once more till that everyday had played.

Ludwig had notices the silence and had stopped and turned around to see his Italian stop in the middle of the street, clutching his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Feliciano?"

No answer, instead it had ended up with him chasing after Italy back to Lovino's mansion. Feliciano knew something was wrong and he knew he should be with _his_ brother then be out here shopping for pasta and tomatoes.

When both nations had arrived back to the house, a surprise Kiku looked at the panting nations unsure what to ask. Feliciano quickly made his way up stairs to Lovino's room only to scream, Ludwig and Kiku soon hurried towards the scream. A frantic Italian was looking around the room, pulling it apart screaming for his brother.

"LOVINO! FRATTELLO! _DOVE SEI!? WHERE ARE YOU! FRATELLO!" _

It not only had it made a commotion in the house, but a missing Italian and a hysterical Italian had indeed called for a big mess. Ludwig had soon found himself trying to control the cries of Feliciano, in hope he would calmed down. The Asian had soon found himself running down the stairs only to bump into a worried Prussian.

Quickly explain the situation to the elder, they both had found themselves looking for the missing Italian.

* * *

There was no hope in trying to control the Italian in his arms, all the German could do was hold on to the sobbing nation as he screamed for his broke the German's heart seeing Feliciano scream and it made him feel more hurt when he couldn't do anything, especially not knowing what was going on between the brothers.

He knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what it was but it did involve the country of Italy and the two nations that represented the Nation as one full.

* * *

It wasn't until Gilbert brought the body of a cold Lovino back inside the house, screaming the top of his lungs, calling for help that brought all three nation in the house to hurry towards the ex-nation.

Upon setting his eyes on a very paled skin brother, Feliciano screamed, rushing towards his brother side. Gilbert looked at his younger brother, worry about the nation that was in his arms.

The question that was left unspoken lingered in the air, the room was only filled with silence besides the cries of Feliciano.

_What in the world was going on? _

* * *

**_A/n: And another chapter comes to it's end. What will happen next? _**

**_Well hope you liked this and have a better understand what is going on outside of Lovino's mind. Sorry for it being short but the chapters may get longer later on! Anyways please review and tell me what you think! :D_**

**_Lucyxxx_**


	14. Chapter 13: Dio e la Madre Terra

**_Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors_**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T (it might change later on)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capitolo tredici **_  
_**Dio e la Madre Terra**_

What is the first thought on God?

A man that looks like and acts like a noble, friendly, welcoming, strict and lovable, yeah that what everybody believes he may be, but Lovino wasn't sure he was actually talking to God.

Even if he is standing a few feet away from the said man, who was laughing and making jokes to the small girls that had now walked closer to him. Lovino wasn't sure, weather to walk closer to him or to run away.

Hearing a women laugh, he turned around and saw a beautiful women, with wavy long brown hair that seem to have some blond highlights, clear blue eyes and wearing a green dress that dragged all the way down the floor. Her skin had this touch of glow tan, That Lovino wasn't sure who she was.

" Terrae, we have a guest!" The brown haired man spoke loudly, motioning to Lovino. The female known as Terrae, just chuckled and began walking towards God, but stopped. "Come, I know you must be curious with everything going on right now." She spoke, looking at Lovino like a caring mother.

Nodding his head, Lovino felt himself become like a shy child, walking towards the women, who just smiled, offering her hand for him to hold. Hesitating, he slowly grabbed her hands, the feeling of comfort and recognition flew through his mind. Looking at her with wide hazel eyes, he allowed himself to follow the women to the big table.

"Ah Terrae, aren't you happy to have another of your children to return to you?" the man spoke. The women smiled, "Deus, but I am also sad." She whispered, as she looked back at Lovino, who was still in a bit of shock but slowly coming back to his senses. "Ah, but Terrae, you knew that it would be time to separate the two." God said, looking at Lovino with a sad smile.

"What...what are you both talking about?" Lovino asked, finally able in finding his voice. He knew what they were talking about but he wanted to hear it out loud, by them.

"You are my children, the person that represents the nation itself. That represents its people, its land and has gone through many wars, felt what their people feel and the one that is a human that lives with their land." Terrae explained, looking softly at Lovino, allowing her hand to caresses Lovino's cheek.

Lovino took a while to understand what she meant but slowly nodded his head, wanting to hear the rest.

"I am mother Earth, I am the sea, the lands, the trees, the rivers and you are my children that I have allowed to grow, allowing for you to grow by the lands I give you. " She continued, "You are part of me, a piece of myself that I gave to you so you would be born."

Lovino nodded.

"And you are my child as well, without God, you wouldn't have the heart that is beating right in your chest. Nor the hands that have allowed you to work and create. I may not be the only God here in heaven." God started, chuckling. "No, there is more of us and we all live together because of the people that believe in us but man, do they don't know how to separate religion and law." God stated, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up. "Do you know how many times me and the others groan about how love is love and we do grow annoyed about having the religion for an excuse to anything." The man said, starting to rant about how man are misusing he religion.

"Man, if only I could go down there and hit them in the head and straighten them up but sadly I can't because that would be interfering with life and death." Lovino could only smirk at that comment.

"But yeah, anyways kid, you are the son of Terrae child, but also my child, depending the religion your people decided to believe in." The man stated, looking at Lovino with amused eyes.

"So you pretty much saying that I am child of Mother Earth, created along by you or whatever God my people believe in." Lovino stated, Looking at both the female and male, the male nodded his head and grabbed a cup and started to drink, Terrae just nodded her head smiling at Lovino.

"Yes, that is how you nations are born, even the ancient ones." Terrae said smiling, Lovino eyes widen. "You..you mean that the ancient are in heaven?" Lovino managed to ask

God laughed, "Of course they are here, were else would they go? They are the first children that were born." God said before smirking at Lovno. "They are our children and they should at least be able to see their own mother." Lovino nodded his head, understanding what the man was saying.

"Yeah...understandable." Lovino muttered as he looked down his lap, really not sure how he should take all the knew information.

* * *

It wasn't a couple of hours that Lovino had found out how nations had been created and taking it all in to adjust all the information in his head.

He groan once more, as he watch the man called God talking to seemed to be another...was that...? No.

"This is so fucken mess up." Lovino muttered. Yes, Lovino Vargas had spent most of his day, half dead, in heaven as he asked question and began to see God, the man he respects, is a man he couldn't believe to be fit for God.

For crying out loud, he is sassy!

"Ah, come on Lovino, I must talk to you." God spoke, smiling at him as he motion for him to follow outside to the court yard. Lovino followed and wondered what the man would say.

"I know that you just taken everything in about how nations were created but you haven't heard the part of when nations died." He spoke,just like a father would say. Alright, so this started to seem a bit more like what Lovino believed God would act.

He smiled down at Lovino and had lead him to a water fountain, the sky had already seemed to be dark and bright stars shined, it was a beautiful sight. "Heaven, is like Earth, but everybody here is dead and they await for the life time as an angle to return back as another person. Even if it takes years." He continued. "I know that death for a nation is a very painful progress," God stopped and then chuckled, "Even I hate to see you be in pain but I can't do anything. The reason you are going in pain is because you are being judge by both Satan and me. " He murmured.

"But that guy isn't going to get you, just watch I am going to see all the good human qualities you have that Satan himself would cry at your glory!" He then burst out laughing, Lovino wasn't sure how to react to that. "So...you and Statan work on who goes to heaven and hell?" Lovino asked, God shook his head. "No, only those that had been created by nature, so pretty much nations like yourselves." God stated, Lovino nodded his head.

"I have a question, why hasn't Prussia dissolve yet?" Lovino asked, God shrugged his shoulders. "Hm, him...if he does dissolve that mean Satan would try to snatch him but I won't allow that but even so, young Prussia is still considered to be a country, you just don't know about it yet." The man said.

Nodding his head, Lovino had found himself walking down empty halls, the same way he had come out to see God. "Well, even though it was fun speaking to you, I must ask you to return back to Earth and finish what you must finish before I bring you up here!" God clapped his hands as they both stopped at the door that held Lovino's name. Lovino blinked at the door and back at God.

"So...even though I am in a coma right now, does that mean I will forgwt all about this?" He asked, God shrugged his shoulders, "It is up to you weather you decide that you want to remember, it is you who is in control Lovino." He chuckled.

Nodding his head he sighed, "Well I will see you my dear boy, have fun returning! I look forward in seeing you here later on once you have finished with you goodbyes." God said as he patted Lovino on the back before turning around and whistling down the hall. Lovino only stared at the men slowly disappear before opening the door and walking to the single bed that the room held.

"Well...this has been strange." He muttered before going to bed and closing his eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys...see I told you I have no life -.-**

**But anyways if I continue typing chapters like this, I would finish the story by the end of the month, maybe. Well anyways, who loved the new pairing? God and Mother Earth? :D **

**Lol well that is God for you and what I believe the nations have came to be. So yup...review...please?**

**Bye! ^^**

**Lucyxxx **


	15. Chapter 14 : Mi amor

**_Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors_**

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capítulo catorce**_  
_**Mi amor**_

He wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't feel...himself. He couldn't couldn't pay attention, but everyone always thought he never paid attention but he truly couldn't sit down and work on the last few paper work his boss had given him. Antonio couldn't feel happy, he was feeling really down and down right depressed but what bothered him the most was that he found himself clutching his chest many times.

It was around mid afternoon that the Spaniard decided to leave his office, walking down the streets of Spain, seeing everybody happy, smiling and laughing. Families being together, couples walking hand in hand.

Antonio truly felt alone.

Sighing, Antonio sat on a bench in a park, looking at the couples, children and parents walking around. He felt himself hating the scene in front of him and he didn't know why.

Checking his phone, he had realized, Lovino hadn't call him or even sent him text, complaining about something like he usually would do; it was their normal thing for them to do.

Biting his lip, he dial the number, hoping to hear his voice, that is what he needed to hear right? Hearing the irritated voice from Lovino.

_I am sorry, the number you are tying to dial is not available, please try again later. _

Frowning, Antonio redialed the number four times, getting the same result. Feeling worry start to build up, he tried dialing Feliciano's number, but it was no use.

_I am sorry, the number you are tying to dial is not available, please try again later._

Antonio was growing more worry and his chest felt more empty by the second, letting out a shaky breath he tried calming down, even though it didn't last.

_**Come to Lovino's house as soon as you can.**_

That was the text message that he received that made him feel a tug in his heart. Standing up, Antonio made his way to his house and hurried to pack, getting the necessary things he needed before he hurried to the airport, getting the a ticket to Italy.

* * *

When he stepped out into the city of Rome, Italy, an empty feeling linger in the air and Antonio grew worry. The first thoughts that passed through his mind were none other then the Southern Italian representative.

Holding his rosary tightly in his hands, prying in his mind. The Spaniard sat in the back of the taxi as they made their way to Trapani, Italy.

It didn't matter that Antonio had unexpectedly left Spain, leaving his boss with unfinished paperwork or even bother in telling where he was headed but his boss may have guessed where he would be.

But Antonio ignored his surrounding and prayed, that was all he could do at the moment. He didn't know what was going on, why he felt his heart felt heavy in sadness and emptiness and why the city of Rome had the linger air of uneasiness.

And all thoughts where on Lovino; was he alright and what happen?

* * *

Standing outside the Italian's house, he sensed the gloom it lingered the air. How cold and empty it felt, the feeling of nothing and loneliness just like a funeral.

Shaking his head, Antonio made his way quickly inside the house, not bothering in knocking. Entering the house, he was met by the Japanese male walking down the stairs with a bowel and a cloth on a try. His expression was more then emotionless then it usually is. Looking at Antonio, the male became surprised, worry then a sad expression showed in his eyes before they become blank. Walking the last step he nodded his head towards Antonio as the male only felt himself feel heavy. Looking at the stairs and made his way. With every step he took, his heart pounded hard in his chest, his throat tighten; making it impossible to breath properly.

Swallowing hard, the Spaniard stood in front of the door that was slightly open. Breathing hard, he open the door and was met by two males back and a cries.

Gilbert was first to notice that someone had enter the room, looking at Antonio, his eyes seemed angry and worried before he looked away from his friend and glared at the door. Ludwig notice and looked at Antonio, frowning at him.

"What...what happen?" Antonio managed to ask. His voice was shaky, just like his body was. He wasn't sure if he was ready to know the answer. Why did't he see Lovino and who was cry and why were they crying.

Both German brothers moved out of the way, allowing for the Spaniard to see for himself.

On the bed, Feliciano sat crying on the bed sheets, holding someone's hand tightly. The bed was occupied by one person, the person being Lovino.

His face seemed palish sick, his chest was barely moving. Moving forwards, Antonio made his way to the other side of the bed. Falling to his knees, he grabbed the Italian's hand, feeling his once warm skin feel cold.

Just like a dead person.

It took a while but it finally hit him. Antonio had finally wrapped the scene in front of him, understanding what was going on.

Lovino was dying and he didn't know why. Tears started to fall as he held Lovino's hand and pressed it with his forehead, praying in Spanish for some kind of miracle, just for something to happen and for him to understand why his lover was in his death bed.

* * *

**A/B: So SORRY! For for the late update but here is a very depressing chapter :( **

**Anyways****, why didn't I update sooner? Well blame writers block, sadly it got me while I was typing this and I got stuck in the middle of this chapter but now that you got it...please don't kill me! . **

**Well please review and thank you for reading!**

**Lucyxxx**


	16. Chapter 15 : Svegliarsi al dramma

**_Sorry___**** f**or any grammar and/or spelling errors

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capitolo quindici**__**  
**_

_**Svegliarsi al dramma**_

* * *

It have been five days since they had found Lovino's body outside his house. Five days of not knowing weather if Lovino was alright or not.

The mansion was filled with tension and everybody was confuse at why Lovino was almost dead, but a certain Italian had a reason as to why his brother is laying in the bed.

Germany was only able to stare at his Italian companion, worried about how he was keeping to himself and not crying like he was three days ago. Though he was stressed and worried not only for the Northern Italian, his worries also reached for the Southern Italian as well. Confuse just like his older brother, why was the Italian half dead.

Sighing he returned back to his phone, hoping to get an answer from his boss.

* * *

Gilbert and Antonio had found themselves sitting in the backyard of Lovino's mansion, they both were worried about the male that was laying up stairs. Sighing, the albino looked up to the sky, hoping that something would happen and soon because he couldn't bare see his best friend upset.

Antonio felt torn apart, not only did he feel really depressed he also found out that his boyfriend was half dead. Sighing he buried his face into his hands, feeling more depressed as the day passed and Lovino didn't wake up.

Why, why was Lovino like this?

* * *

The next day passed and no changes happen, soon a week followed yet nothing seemed to changed and everybody was becoming more concern.

After March ended and April soon entered, by then more countries had found out that Lovino had fallen into a coma, that is what Germany had come to conclusion. Even though now some countries had found out about Lovino, they weren't sure how to react besides the Dutch siblings, who Alice had quickly rushed to Lovino's house to see for her self the truth.

* * *

It was mid April and everybody was loosing hope but what else could they do? The Italian's personal doctor even said to wait and see what happens because he hasn't seen anything like this nor has any other doctors who had taken care of the nations seen this and that worried some nations.

As the day passed, every hour felt like it was being dragged and it only seem to make things painful.

Sighing, Feliciano looked down at his brother, a sad smile reached the Italian's lips as he brushed some of Lovino's hair away from his face. Holding his hand tightly as he questioned himself why he felt God punishing him.

"Fratello..." He whispered softly, "When are you going to wake up." He whimpered, tears that he wished would just finished, fell down his face.

Watching his brother chest slowly rise and the low beeping of he heart monitor and the silent cries of Feliciano filled the room. It was the same, like everyday that dragged by with zero changes.

* * *

**April 28, 2013 **

**03:00 a.m.**

Almost everyone was asleep, so the Italian mansion was quiet besides the deep breathing, the eerie beeping of the heart monitor and the soft singing of a Spanish lullaby.

As Antonio sat outside Lovino's balcony, softly stroking the guitar's strings, humming to himself, allowing himself to get lost in his song. Trying to forget the pain he held inside his heart.

Getting lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the low beeping increase before falling back to a normal pace. Going unaware of the string.

Lovino opened his eyes to the soft strumming of a guitar and a low humming of a lullaby he most certainly knew. How could he forget such tune? Groaning, his body felt stiff and he was cold.

"An...to...nio..." He managed to say in a hoarse voice as he try sitting up. The soft humming stop and a clank was hear. Footsteps quickly hit the floor as the tan Spaniard hurried inside the room.

Hearing a hoarse voiced call out to him made his heart pound in anticipation, letting the guitar hit the floor as he hurried inside the room, his green eyes widen as he stared at the Italian trying to sit up. Hurring quickly to his side, he looked at Lovino with unbelieving eyes.

"Lovino..." He whispered as he carefully help the Italian sit up. The male grunted but looked at Antonio with a tired but happy look, "What?" He asked, a smile started to spread his lips but caught him off surprise when he saw tears falling down the happy Spaniard who's shock slowly turning into a big smile. "Lovino...you...you're alright." He whispered as he gave the Italian a hug. Lovino didn't yelled or push the taller male away, instead, he smiled and hugged the Spaniard back. "Si...I am alright." He whispered, hiding his face into Antonio's shoulder, allowing his tears fall down. "I am back." He whispered as he allowed Antonio cry in his shoulders.

He felt so relieved that he got Lovino back...but for how long would that last?

Lovino was glad to be back but hearing the silent cries of Antonio were to painful to hear.

With the noises that Antonio and Lovino made, Gilbert open the door loudly who was followed by a worried Japanese. "Toni I heard noises, are you..."

Unable to finish his sentence, he stared at his companion, kneeling down beside the bed hugging Lovino's waist as the Italian ran his fingers through the brown curls, smiling down at him. The Prussian was in deep shock as well as the short Japanese as he stared at the scene. The slamming of the door had caused a worried Italian and German to wake up and hurry to the scene of the noise.

"Bruder, what's wrong?" Ludwig question as he saw his brother and friend standing in front of Lovino's door way in shock. Feliciano felt his heart pound against his chest, worried he passed by his friends and stare in shock at the scene.

Letting out a cry, Feliciano felled t his knees and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe it, his brother. His brother was awake.  
Hearing the cry, Lovino looked up from Spain and up to his crying brother. "Fratello...come here." He spoke softly, raising a hand, motioning for the younger Italian to come. Nodding his head, Feliciano climbed to Lovino's unoccupied side and hugged his brother, crying.

Ludwig stood in shock, hearing the older brother speak, he looked at the scene. The older Italian had finally woke up after a month had passed by.

He couldn't help but feel relief, a smile spread through his face. Gilbert was still in shock, but he started to laugh, he laughed because he was relief, he felt all the worried disappeared and soon felt a weird feeling in his chest, tears felled down his face, wiping them away, he smiled, along with his brother and Kiku who all of them were relieved that Lovino had finally woken up.

Antonio and Feliciano just cried beside Lovino as he spoke to them softly.

He was back.

**TBC...**

* * *

_And Lovi is finally awake!_

_That is all good now and Feli and Toni get to be happy even Luddy, Gil and Kiku :3 _

_Okay now after this chapter, there is only what...four more chapters left...guys I am starting to feel sad that it is about to end but I am also feeling proud that one of my pieces is finishing. -starts to cry- And I couldn't have done it without you guys! _

_Well till next time!_

_Lucyxxx_


	17. Chapter 16 : Evitare e sorridente

**_Sorry___**** f**or any grammar and/or spelling errors

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capitolo sedici**_

_**Evitare e sorridente**_

* * *

Lovino knew that he would be asked many question now that he woke up but what had caught him off guard was that he was in a coma for about a month and he wasn't sure how to answer. Well he knew, but he wasn't sure how he was going to answer all the question his brother and his Spanish lover would be asking earlier that morning.

It was a few hours, that Ludwig had decided that Lovino and the rest should rest and wait till morning till further questioning and calling the doctor for his check up. Anotnio and Feliciano weren't too happy about the decision but agreed in allowing to get some rest.

The Italian was tired, mentally and emotionally and his body just felt heavy but he sat in his bed, staring off into the air. Sighing, he slowly laid back, allowing himself to drift back to hazy memories and more questions to arise but the guilty feeling and heavy pain filled up in his chest, constricting his throat as tears spilled down. Covering his mouth, he allowed himself to remember the pain and sadness they all held, how tired and worry they all looked.

Lovino could no longer be strong; he had finally became broken.

* * *

As the sun light entered the roomed, Feliciano stood in the door way as he watched his sleeping brother. He could see some color finally coming back and his breathing become much better. Walking forward, he could see the dry tears that his brother had shed, he knew what was happening.

He knew that the day that his brother existence had finally come but he was not ready. He still didn't want to accept the truth.

He knew that, but he had to become the strong one, even if it hurts. It was his time to show his brother, he too can be strong.

But for now, all he could do was hold his brother's hand in his and pray, though he already knew his own brother's fate. He still prayed.

* * *

"Some rest and eating properly, I say that Lovino would get back to health..."The doctor said, as he started to pack, "...but if this happens again, I want to know right away. This is something to not take lightly. You may be nations, but you are also humans and can get sick. We know that you can disappear if you are no longer a country but we may not know that you can die because of a sickness." The elderly man explain.

Ludwig nodded his head and sighed, Feliciano, Gilbert and Kiku had stayed downstairs, trying to occupied themselves and not get in the way of the doctor. Ludwig and Antonio had stayed upstairs to hear what was going on, even though they knew they wouldn't get straight answers.

The only person that probably knew the answers was the male who was laying in bed but was he going to say anything about his condition?

"Ja, thank you doctor. We will be here and watch over Lovino till he is better." Ludwig stated as e followed the man downstairs, leaving the Spaniard to look at Lovino, who hadn't looked at him straight in the eyes since he woke.

"Lovi-..." The Spaniard got caught off by the Italian, seeing him shake his head, "Don't." He spoke. Leaving the air to hang with millions of questions, questions that the Spaniard desperately wanted answers too.

But how could he get the answers when the one person didn't want to speak about them.

Feliciano had then entered the room followed by Ludwig, they all entered the room, all expecting answers but they seemed to sensed that wasn't going to be happening.

"Fratello..." The soft voice trembled as it escaped it's owners mouth. The feeling of so desperately wanting his beloved brother back. Just wanting time to be like it was, is that was all to hard to ask for?

"No, I am not answering your question! I don't even remember what happen!" Lovino screamed. Hugging his knees as he cried. "Fratello, we only ask to tell us what is going on with you." Feliciano spoke, this time trying to stand his ground with his brother.

Lovino smiled slightly in the hidden covers, "You want to know..."He muttered quietly. The silence that fell in the room was thick, filled with clouded emotion by all four people.

"You want to know what's happening, well I will tell you!" Lovino screamed, looking up to glare at his brother, "I will tell you that I feel like I am dying. That I am useless and unneeded. I feel like I am disappearing but I still continue to live here. There is no need for two people to be Italy, so I may as well just stay sick and hide away because it seems like you are fit and well loved by the people to _be _Italia. "

"What!" Screamed Feliciano, his eyes soon became teary and his body started to tremble. Ludwig, the potato bastard, only frown but hold onto his little brother as he went into sobs. Antonio just stood there, his face held no emotions as he stared at Lovino with those green eyes he fell in love with, but they were making him worry.

Hearing the cries of his brother and the stares both males were giving him, Lovino felt himself fill with even more emptiness and sadness.

"Mi dispiace..."Lovino was able to mutter before grabbing the covers and pulling them over himself.

Ignoring the footsteps leaving the room, the whispers of the German bastard speaking to Feliciano and the closing of the door. He knew everyone was out and he knew Antonio was the first person to leave the room.

Slowly coming to realization on what he said, he couldn't help but start to tear up.

"Stupid idiots." He mumble as he try to hold in the tears, but it was no use. They fell like it was nothing and they continued to fall as he cried to himself as reality hit him.

He was about to die.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: And a very late chapter, I am sorry! I just seem not to want to post it because it just makes me depress in writing sad Lovino. **

**But anyways, here it is! It's more like a filler then an actual chapter, but it gives it the push to where I want it to head. -le sigh- Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Bye!**

**Lucyxxx**


	18. Chapter 17: Bittersweet Conversations

**_Sorry___**** f**or any grammar and/or spelling errors

**_Lovino's Last Call_**

**_Spain and S. Italy_**

**_xxx_**

**_Warning: Contains boyxboy, cursing, and angst._**

**_Rated: T _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of the story._**

**_xxx_**

_**Capitolo diciassette**_

_**Bittersweet Conversations**_

* * *

It had been five days since Lovino woke up. Five days since Lovino had told the two people who he cared for the most how he felt. Five days since he ha been trying to avoid any contact from the people that have been staying with him.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Lovino ran a hand through his hair as he glared at sky. He had managed to leave his room and allowed himself to walk around his backyard, trying to find a suitable place to hide for a while.

"Tsked, what now?" He muttered to himself as he rolled over to his stomach and laid on the grass as he tried to find some comfort in the silence. Breathing deeply, Lovino allowed himself to close his eyes.

'Damn, I messed up big time.'

"Huh...well look what I found." A loud voice stayed, Lovino's eyes snapped open and he quickly tired to sit up only to be met with red eyes in his face. Frowning, Lovino stared at the albino before looking away as he sat properly and tried to ignore the obnoxious male.

Gilbert stared at the annoyed Italian before he chuckled and sat next to him. "So what has crawled up your ass and made you avoid everyone in your house?" He asked, looking at Lovino, trying to see his reaction. The Italian rolled his eye and huffed, not answering Gilbert's question.

"Hey don't ignore the awesome me!" Gilbert yelled, poking the male. "Come on, you can't possibly ignore the awesome Prussia?! Now how about you look at me!" Gilbert continued. Lovino growled before he turned around to glare at the albino, "Well you shut up! I am trying to think here!"

Gilbert stared at him before laughing, "Aw come on! That is the worst excuse I have heard!" Gilbert managed to say in his laughter as he looked at Lovino, who was blushing and looking serious at Gilbert. "Come on, what can you be thinking? Plans on to keep avoiding your beloved boyfriend and baby brother?" He asked as his laughter eventually died down. Lovino looked away from Gilbert who blinked at the male, "Gott, are you fucking serious?" Gilbert asked, no humor was in his voice. "No, that is not what I am thinking about." Lovino said after a few minutes, glaring at the ground as he hugged himself, feeling himself become insecure.

Gilbert could only stared at the male in front of him, he knew something was wrong. This wasn't the person he knew, the person who he first met him had cursed him and his brother.

Hated showing others how weak he was, hated showing any emotions besides hate.

Sighing, Gilbert took off his jacket and threw it at him before speaking. "What's wrong Lovino? I have never seen you like this." He muttered, looking at the sky before taking a quick glance at Italian who was now wearing the jacket and glaring at the sky.

Lovino didn't answer, allowing silence to fall between them.

This wasn't the first time they comforted each other and this was probably the last time they would be able to speak without teasing each other or cursing at one another.

"What would you say...if I met God?" Lovino finally broke the silence. Gilbert blinked twice, "You...what the hell Lovino?! What are you saying? Please tell me you haven't gone religious freak!" Gilbert finally yelled, pointing at Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes at him but stayed quiet. "No...the reason...the reason why I went into a coma...the reason why I haven't been feeling so well...is because I am disappearing Gilbert." Lovino whispered, his voice trembled as he spoke every word. Tears had formed once more and they felled like they have been.

Seeing the Italian desperately hugging himself, Gilbert went into a small shock. The words kept repeating in his head.

A weak smiled reached his lips, his eyes were wide open and his heart was beating hard against his chest. "You're joking...please tell me you are joking Lovino!" Gilbert screamed, grabbing Lovino's shoulders making the male look at the albino. Shaking his head, Lovino cried. "I wish I was Gilbert! I fucking wish I was!"

Letting his arms fall to his side, Gilbert blinked his eyes before laughing. Grabbing his head, Gilbert started to laugh hard that tears had finally started to fall.

The laughter died away and tears only remain.

Gilbert and Lovino had once more found themselves in silence as they both tried to gather their own thoughts.

"Please don't tell anybody." Lovino said, Gilbert nodded his head. "How long did you know?" He asked, the silence he received made him feel nervous. "Since the unification of Italy." Lovino whispered. Swallowing hard, Gilbert could only glare at the sky.

"What...what does it feel like?" He asked. Lovino chuckled dryly before answering. "You are reliving every memory you had gone through and the pain in your chest just makes it hard to bread. Sometimes it had become so unbearable, I thought I was going to die that day but it never happen."

Gilbert winced at how Lovino's voice became full of hate and pain but he didn't tell him anything, only watching the movements of the Italian.

"But please act like you know nothing Gilbert...I... I will be telling the others on my own. I don't want to freak them out." Lovino muttered. Gilbert sighed, the albino knew this was the Italians choice and he had to agree but he didn't like what Lovino was thinking. "Please...please tell me you aren't planning on telling them on they day you die." Gilbert asked, looking at Lovino a bit more annoyed.

Lovino sighed and looked at the German with an apathetic look, "Gilbert, any day...any moment I might die. I don't know when I will die." He stated before laughing darkly before letting the tears. The dark laughter slowly turning into sobs.

Watching the brunet crying, Gilbert didn't know what to say. Sighing, he pulled the male into his arms awkwardly, allowing the male to cry.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Ahh Sorry for another late update but please I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it is almost like another filler but I been busy. **

**But any who I got some news, the next chapter will probably be somewhere of the middle of next week; today I posted this chapter because I won't be posting any chapters this weekend, so I am sorry for my late posts. I usually post on Sunday but I haven't been doing that. **

**Also I want to just spread my excitement! The reason I haven't written much nor talked to any of my friends is because I been helping around the house just for this weekend which I been so excited for! I am going to Metrocon with my friends and I am super excited to have fun! Okay enough of my ranting, I hope you guys have fun and see you in my new chapter for this story, meh we are getting closer to the ending, I say after this chapter the whole thing comes to an ending or so. I am thinking of two more, yes two more and the epilogue and that would be it. **

**Well enough talk, I hope you darlings enjoy and please review~ Thanks and come again!**

**bye ^^**

**Lucyxxx **


End file.
